


What Makes Up a Man?

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Of Gods and their Humans [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Briefly Mentioned Suicidal Thoughts, Brotherly Angst, Developing Friendships, Elder God, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I promise this fic is soft and happy, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, No Smut, References to Depression, Soft Gavin Reed, there's just a lot of things I have to warn for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Hank and Connor head into the forest on the hunt for Gavin and Niles, but will their mission result in only positives? A reunion of brothers is already delicate affair, one which balances old grievances and new discoveries. And when the humans they hold dear become involved, the consequences can prove far more dangerous.Alternate Title:An Idiot's Guide to Saying 'I Love You'
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Of Gods and their Humans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1219730
Comments: 69
Kudos: 114





	1. Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so happy to FINALLY be able to share with you the next part in Gavin and Niles' story! I have been working on this for like half a year, and it's been quite a struggle. But I'm very excited to share this crucial part of the timeline!!
> 
> For those of you who have been following this series, I hope this can live up to previous entries! We're finally getting answers to some very good questions asked in comments from readers :3c And to anyone who is new, welcome to my strange little AU! This is a wild place to start but I appreciate you being here all the more <3 You can find a timeline/explanation of the AU [here](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/be9timeline)!
> 
> As always, I have to thank my incredible friend [thislittlekumquat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislittlekumquat/pseuds/thislittlekumquat) who not only beta-ed this whole thing (twice!!) but who has been a constant source of support throughout the process. Without her and without all of my other wonderful friends in the dbh community I would not have finished this <3 <3

Going on a road trip with Connor was a terrible idea. Well, back up. Going on a ‘road trip’ is a stupid idea, period. This was supposed to be a work trip, not a joy ride. And yet here Hank is, following his GPS down the sixteenth back road winding through another patch of forest, some inane pop music floating out of the stereo. Turns out that adding Connor just made everything that much stupider. Poor guy is quiet now, ears neutral and twitching every couple of minutes to catch the sound of Hank’s breathing. Last time they stopped to get gas Connor had forced Hank to buy him an insane amount of snacks, insisting that, “I want to try all the new ones! I never get to eat them except out of the garbage!” 

Which was gross, yeah, but it was such a Connor thing to say that Hank just wrote things like it off at this point. Besides, it wasn’t like Connor could just go into the gas station and buy snacks himself. Hank had convinced him he needed to wear pants for this little outing (he had already started stealing Hank’s ridiculous old patterned shirts on his own), but the tail and ears were still a very big red flag to other people. He really didn’t want the cashier thinking he was some kind of dirty old man who was also a furry. That was just too much to handle for Hank’s poor old heart, so he made Connor say in the car while he went in, returning with an entire bag of disgusting processed foods.

Connor had torn into them with reckless abandon, and Hank couldn’t help but smile at how genuinely his face lit up as he waved around an unnaturally orange cheesy puff and declared it the best thing he had ever tasted. Unfortunately, it seemed that gods didn’t have iron stomachs, and about fifteen minutes later Hank had to pull the car over so Connor could heave all of it back up on the side of the road. He looked absolutely miserable as Hank rubbed his back and helped him drink some water, shame and disappointment making those big brown eyes of his look even bigger and waterier than normal. 

Hank had assured Connor he wasn’t mad and that it wasn’t a big deal, bundling him back up into the car and trying to drive as gently and smoothly as possible. It had been a while since he had ridden in a car, after all, so that couldn’t be helping. Sumo appreciated it too, from what Hank could see of him in the rear view mirror. Years ago he’d converted the whole back of his beat up station wagon into a big bedding area for the dog - better than having those empty seats behind him when he glanced in the mirror - and it saved on having to find a pet sitter when he went out of town for the weekend. Now, he can look back and see that Sumo is asleep in his big drool-encrusted bed, tongue lolling slightly out of the side of his mouth.

Hank’s eyes flit over to where Connor is half dozing in the passenger seat, half expecting to see the tip of his tongue poking out as well. It’s hard not to have those thoughts whenever he glances up at the fluffy ears peeking out of Connor’s fluffy brown hair. So sue him. At least the color has mostly returned to his face at this point, although he still doesn’t look one hundred percent himself yet. Well, that’s what he got for eating all that trash, Hank thinks to himself. Not like he has much room to judge Connor for that, what with his ‘every day is carryout day’ approach to dinner. They’re truly out in the forest now, and the green of the trees outside make Connor’s skin look strange. That must be partly it, he figures. 

  
  


A few more mile markers pass by the window before Connor finally blinks open his eyes, glancing blearily around himself and finally focusing on Hank. He makes a sort of strange chirruping noise as he yawns, all those pointed teeth glinting in the dim sunlight making its way through the windshield. 

“You feelin’ any better?” Hank asks, glancing over to try and gauge his expression. Still a little miserable, but at least not too embarrassed any more. 

“Mmm… Yeah, I don’t feel sick from the food anymore,” Connor admits after a moment of consideration, almost as if he’s taking stock of his body and coming up with an evaluation. 

Hank knows Connor well enough by this point to be able to tell he’s already forgotten to explain the second part of that sentence, so he asks, “What are you still feeling sick from?” Connor gives him that blank stare, the one he gets when there’s something he doesn’t remember that Hank doesn’t know. It happens more than Hank would have thought possible, but then again, there are a lot of things he doesn’t know. 

“The further away we get from civilization, the weaker I get,” Connor finally explains, “Since I’m the god of nature within civilization, I draw power and strength from that nature. Here…” He gestures vaguely to the trees surrounding them, and Hank has to admit he has a point. The last ‘civilization’ they saw was that gas station, and that was a good hour ago. Looking left or right shows him nothing but trees and shrubs and rocks - moss covered and dark the further in he tries to peer. “Besides, this is someone else’s home, so I can’t draw as much power even if there was civilization around,” Connor adds, sighing and leaning the side of his head against the glass of the window. 

Hank can tell Connor’s getting restless from being in the car for so long, and apparently he’s ‘weaker’ now as well, whatever that means. “Explain to me again whose ‘home’ this forest is?” Hank asks, because he knows the topic excites Connor. Not that he needs the refresher. He was definitely paying attention last time it was explained, not desperately trying to wake up and recover from probably the best sex of his life. Luckily, Hank’s gamble pays off, and Connor visibly perks up in the passenger side seat - his ears do that funny little twitch towards an upright position, and he shimmies so that his body is facing Hank.

“This forest is home to one of my brothers!” Connor explains. “I have a lot of other brothers, but this one is special. He’s, um, he’s different.” He gestures vaguely at his own face, and then makes a strange up and down motion about his head. Hank gives him a look that he hopes accurately depicts the immensity of his confusion. Connor makes a frustrated sort of noise in the back of his throat, trying again, “All of my other brothers look like me. All the other Connors, they’re all foxes, like me. But he’s… different. Bigger. Antlers.” Hank suddenly has an image of two things at once - a room full of identical Connors, and a mountain of a man looming over him adorned in threatening antlers. Neither are good.

Deciding he doesn’t have time to unpack the concept of ‘all the other Connors’, Hank shakes his head slightly, asking, “Wait, so if you’re  _ a Connor _ , and he’s not, then who is he? He got a name, this brother of yours?” 

Connor nods his head, replying with confidence, “He’s the Forest!” 

For a minute, the confidence tricks Hank into nodding along, letting out a soft ‘uh-huh’ before his brain catches up. “That’s not a name, Con,” he protests, “I already know he lives in the forest, did you just forget what it was?” It wouldn’t be the first time, Connor often had trouble bringing old facts to the top of his memory. 

“No!” Connor insists, shooting Hank a wounded look as his ears flatten down again. “I didn’t  _ forget _ my brother’s name, that is his name! He’s the Forest, he said he didn’t need any other name than that.” He seems genuinely upset by the accusation, not just his usual pouting when he’s embarrassed. 

Hank takes one hand off the steering wheel and gently pats Connor on the leg in a sort of apology, saying, “Sorry, I just… you gotta admit that’s a weird name from a human perspective.” Connor considers that for a few moments, his eyes flitting down to look at Hank’s hand on his leg before looking back out the window. After what seems like an eternity of silence, wherein Hank has to return his eyes to the road, he suddenly feels the warm touch of Connor’s hand on top of his. Apology accepted, it would seem.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen him,” Connor admits, quietly, “I’m worried he won’t remember me. Well, the specific me.” Hank can hear the vulnerability in his voice, and it’s a little startling. Usually he’s so full of confidence and excitement, had been even in those first days when he had been so cautious, but now he seems shaken. 

Hank looks over with concern, and squeezes Connor’s leg ever-so-gently. “Hey, I’m sure your brother will remember you. Were you two close, back then?” he asks, and Connor nods in return, his own hand moving so that he can twine their fingers together. 

“He was so strong, even then. But very kind to me, even though I wasn’t,” Connor says, looking out the window and letting the shades of green wash over his vision. “He doesn’t talk much, but he always listened to me when I wanted to talk. And it’s been so long, I always meant to come back, but it’s just…” He trails off, leaving all of the unspoken baggage drifting in the air. 

But Hank knows what he means, so well that it leaves an ache in his chest. “It’s tough, sometimes,” he says softly, “But you missed him, and I’m sure he felt the same way.” 

Connor lifts their clasped hands up to his mouth to press a kiss to Hank’s wrist, and the tiny hint of a smile peeks around it. It’s soft, and more subdued than usual, but it’s a smile. And Hank will take all of those from Connor that he can get.

Eventually the GPS announces that they’ve arrived at their destination, and Hank pulls over in what could technically be called a parking lot, but that is in reality barely a flat piece of dirt with a little trail marker. This was the last known whereabouts of one Gavin Reed, he confirms as he checks the files, reading off the trail name to himself. What had possessed this guy to walk into the woods and just never come back? That was something Hank didn’t really want to think about. A little too close to home, although he had always preferred the idea of just drinking himself to death from the comfort of his own sofa. Maybe this Reed guy had wanted some exercise before he starved to death.

Connor is at the rear of the car, coaxing a still sleepy but definitely excited Sumo out of the trunk and down onto the ground. He snaps the leash onto his collar and straightens up, trotting excitedly over to Hank. “Sumo and I are ready!!” he exclaims, a big grin spreading over his face. The fresh air must be helping to counteract some of the nausea, or Connor is just getting better at faking a good mood. 

“No you aren’t,” Hank chuckles, opening the car door to reveal two mismatched backpacks he had hastily packed for the both of them. “I think someone is missing his adventure gear.” Connor pouts at that, clearly having hoped Hank had forgotten, but he takes the backpack nonetheless. Hank’s phone  _ should _ work out in the forest, given that it’s a satellite tracker provided by the DPD, but he’s not taking any chances with provisions.

And by provisions Hank means a bunch of protein bars and sandwiches for himself, plus water and food for Sumo. Connor had assured him that, should they become terribly lost in the forest, he could easily hunt food for himself. He had also assured Hank that he would not get them lost in the forest, and as soon as they found his brother they would be completely safe and cared for. Hank isn’t sure which of these promises he trusts less, to be honest, but he supposes he should give Connor more benefit of the doubt. After all, he is a god, and he  _ can _ turn into a fox. Not to mention the fact that he’s never willfully deceived Hank before. That’s gotta count for something.

The atmosphere of the forest makes Hank nervous somewhere deep down in his core, and that feeling only increases as he steps onto the small path carved through the trees. It’s like something is watching him - something that really doesn’t care about him any more than the ants swarming across a fallen tree branch. He’s never liked the outdoors anyways, but this place is definitely weirder than usual. Connor, on the other hand, seems ecstatic to be out in the wilderness, even if he’s still lacking that little perk to his ears and special swish to his tail. Hank wonders when he suddenly started being able to tell how Connor is feeling just from the way his body moves. He decides instead to focus on the fact that both Connor and Sumo seem to be loving what should have been just a terrible trudge through the forest.

They stop, after a few hours, to let Hank rest his back and Sumo rest his everything. He’s not a young dog anymore, and a few hours of walking has him flopped dramatically over a tree root, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Hank sinks down onto the ground after he fills a bowl of water for Sumo, resting against the trunk of the tree. “God, I didn’t realize how out of shape I really was,” he mutters, closing his eyes for a few moments as he tries to get his breathing back to a normal wheeze. Connor looks over from where he’s petting Sumo and grins at Hank, who opens his eyes just in time to catch the tail end of it. 

“You’re both doing so good!” Connor declares, and that just makes Hank chuckle, rolling his eyes.

“Really, Con? You’re gonna lump me and Sumo in the same category? Now I really feel old and drooly,” Hank teases, knowing Connor won’t be able to resist the bait. And he doesn’t, immediately twisting around so that he can plop himself in Hank’s lap, hands landing on his shoulders and massaging lightly. 

“Haaaank you know I didn’t mean that,” he protests, “It’s just that neither of you goes outside and exercises that much.” 

Hank pulls Connor a little bit closer, loving the solid feeling of their bodies resting together, and just smiles softly up at him, continuing to tease. “I dunno, would you really give somebody this out of shape a kiss? Who knows, I might just drool on you like Sumo over there.” 

Connor’s eyes brighten as he realizes that Hank is just fishing for a kiss, and he gladly obliges, leaning in and pressing their lips together. 

They stay like that for a while, just slowly kissing, before Hank realizes that he’s more out of breath now than he was when they started. “Alright, that’s enough,” he says with some disappointment tinging his voice. “We gotta get up now, or we aren’t gonna make it where we need to go by nightfall.” Hank really doesn’t want to camp out here in the wilderness, and Connor had assured him that the cave where his brother lived was within one day’s walking distance. Even if it turned out he had moved in the years since Connor had last seen him, Hank figured at least they would have a cave to sleep in.

Connor whines and complains like he always does, but he does eventually get up, offering Hank a hand as he struggles to his feet. It’s embarrassing to some degree, but there’s also something incredibly attractive about the way that Connor doesn’t even really have to tense up to haul someone with Hank’s bulk up off the ground. There’s a core strength to his body that’s just not human, and despite his better judgement he finds that incredibly attractive. He’s a large guy - the thought that this willowy looking kid could probably throw him around with no problem activates some deep dark horny part of his brain without Hank’s permission.

They set off back into the forest, the break having invigorated Sumo more than Hank, in some sick, unfair twist of fate. Connor seems to be pausing to sniff a little bit as they go, which is weird but like, not the weirdest thing he’s ever done. Hank supposes he doesn’t want to turn into a fox just so that he can keep wearing the stupidly large and colorful shirt he had stolen from Hank. He had assumed that making Connor wear pants instead of being naked would help every situation stop seeming like the beginning of a porno. But seeing him now, flitting between the path and some particularly interesting tree a few feet away, his shirt-sleeves pushed up around his elbows and the back riding up with every swish of his tail… Hank wonders if this doesn’t just make him look even more gorgeous than usual. 

After what seems like several hours, Connor’s ears perk up and his whole body seems to tighten like a bowstring that’s been pulled back. “There!” he exclaims, pointing through the trees and taking off like a shot. Hank is left with no choice but to follow him, cursing under his breath as the much more agile man weaves in between fallen trees and massive boulders. He tries a few times to call to Connor to have him slow down, but that clearly isn’t happening, so it’s either hurry his ass up or lose sight of him entirely. Eventually Hank does catch up, but only because Connor has stopped and is standing stock still, eyes fixed dead ahead.

Panting, Hank slaps a heavy hand on Connor’s shoulder, wheezing out, “God--dammit-, Con… Don’t run off… like that…” 

Connor doesn’t respond, instead patting his hand excitedly and exclaiming in an almost reverent tone, “Hank, Hank look. We found them!” Hank finally looks up and in the same direction of Connor’s gaze, catching sight of something that shouldn’t surprise him at this point, but still manages to steal what’s left of his breath away.

There’s a small-ish man standing in the clearing ahead of them, his brown hair tousled and wild and catching auburn in the dapple of sunlight. He’s got a jagged scar running across his nose, Hank realizes, and a surprised look splashed across his stubbly face. But the fact that Hanks’ actually looking at the living version of a Missing Person poster pales in comparison with the fact that Gavin Reed has his hand buried in the fur of a massive black elk. It towers above him, big grey eyes turning to look Hank directly in the face as its rack of twisting antlers shifts and sways above. There’s a sense of being judged, of all his life being laid out bare, before a sense of intense peace sweeps over Hank. He’s safe here. They all are.

And then, as fast as Hank can blink, the elk is gone. Instead, there’s a tall man with broad shoulders standing next to Gavin, whose hand is now resting on his bicep. That same rack of antlers is sprouting out of the man’s head though, and Hank can see even at this distance that there are fuzzy ears flicking lazily amidst the dark hair on his head. Silence extends between the two groups, and all he can hear is the sound of his own labored breathing returning to normal. It’s Connor who breaks it, springing forward out of Hank’s grip with a gleeful cry of, “Brother! I finally found you again!”

Connor crosses the distance between them so fast that Gavin barely has time to pull his hand out of the way before the two brothers are colliding in an embrace. Connor’s arms are wrapped around the taller man’s shoulders, his face pressed into the crook of his neck and his tail swishing happily back and forth. He’s babbling excitedly as the taller man simply smiles, wrapping his own arms around Connor’s waist in return. Hank approaches at a far more cautious pace, although he and Gavin seem to be the only two people at all fazed by this.

“It has been too long, Connor,” the antlered man says, his voice smooth and soft in a way that Hank’s having difficulty placing. “What brings you here, to our little corner of civilization within the forest?” 

Connor pops his head up, his grin wide and excited, saying, “I wanted to see you again! I wanted to see the Forest again.” 

The other man chuckles, one hand coming up to gently brush back the curl of hair on Connor’s forehead that Hank’s so fond of playing with. “I’m Niles now, Connor,” Niles explains gently. “Gavin gave me a new name.”

That gets Connor to glance over briefly at the other human, his smile widening even further. Hank thinks he sees more blood drain out of Gavin’s face at the sight of those pointed teeth, and he doesn’t blame him. Seems like the experience of meeting Connor for the first time is somewhat universal. 

“That’s so wonderful!” Connor is still talking, wiggling around in the embrace of his brother. “I’m so glad you have a new name, I think it sounds lovely.” Niles seems to sense the amount of restless energy in Connor and lets go, freeing him from the hug and leaving him bouncing on his heels in front of Niles.

It’s only then that Hank realizes for the first time that Niles is naked. He’s not sure how that fact escaped him previously, but the man in front of him is  _ definitely _ not wearing anything, and without Connor clinging to him there’s no decency to be had. Hank feels his face begin to heat up as he hastily pulls his gaze up to the antlers above Niles’ head. “Uh, you aren’t, uh... ” he begins, but it’s Gavin’s turn to realize what’s going on, and he’s suddenly sputtering in embarrassment. 

“Oh my  _ god _ , shit, Niles, you gotta go put on pants!” he hisses, tugging at Niles’ arm. “Pants first, then I want to know who the fuck this is and why they’re here!” 

Niles seems unbothered by both the nudity and the outburst from Gavin, simply turning his head and giving him a small nod. “Alright, I will go back inside and get dressed,” Niles says, as if this were the most natural thing in the world. “If you would all like to come inside, we can discuss the situation.” 

Hank feels pretty much as lost as Gavin looks, but he manages to remember what he was here for in the first place. “Uh, you go on ahead Connor, I gotta do one last thing. Take Sumo in with you,” he says, handing the leash over. Connor looks at him curiously for like half a second, but the desire to follow his brother is clearly more of a draw, so he simply shrugs and does as Hank asks. And Gavin certainly isn’t sticking around to chit chat, so pretty soon it’s just Hank standing in the little clearing by the mouth of the cave, listening to the sounds of chatter filtering out.

Pulling out his phone, Hank dials the number for the DPD and waits for Fowler to pick up. Even with this fancy satellite phone it still sounds like the poor thing is struggling to get reception out here in the dead of nowhere. After about three rings a familiar voice grunts out, “Anderson? You still alive out there?” 

Rolling his eyes, Hank thinks about how maybe he’s known his boss for too long. “Yeah, Fowler, and better than that, so’s Gavin Reed. I literally found him living out here in a cave.” There’s a surprised noise from the other end of the line, but slightly muffled, as if his superior is in the middle of eating lunch at his desk.

“Just wanted to check in and let you know,” Hank continues. “I’ll question him and write up the report when I get back in in a few days.” Not like he was needed in the office, so he was going to milk this assignment for all the time off he could get. 

“Sounds good. Stay at his location for the night if you can,” Fowler finally replies, apparently having swallowed his mouthful of sandwich. “I’m going to patch your satellite signal through to that Kamski guy, he requested access to your location.” 

Hanks’ brows furrow together in confusion. “Wait, what? What’s he going to do, drive out here? Who the fuck is this guy that he’s got you giving him this shit?”

There’s a sound that’s suspiciously close to  _ fuck’s sake Hank _ from the other end, before Fowler grumbles, “Jesus, Anderson, you really are the world’s worst detective. You don’t watch the news? This Kamski guy’s like Forbes’ top billionaire influencer or whatever the hell. Weapons or tech or something. We do  _ not _ need a lawsuit from this man on our hands.” 

Hank doesn’t have time to explain to Fowler why he hasn’t touched the news in ten years. His boss is still his boss, not his fucking nonexistent therapist. Instead, Hank just groans and runs a hand over his face as he says, “Fucking… fine, okay. I don’t think this guy is gonna be happy about the visitors though, he seems pretty content in this cave from what I’ve seen.”

“Do I sound like I care about what some guy living in a cave thinks?” comes the reply from Fowler. “Just facilitate the meeting and get your ass back to work.” 

And Hank can’t argue with that - it’s not exactly like he cares about what Gavin thinks either. He’s just worried Connor’s gonna be furious with him, but he can’t very well tell that to Jeffrey Fowler, DPD Chief.  _ Oh yeah sorry, my nature god fox fuckbuddy(?) is gonna be mad so I can’t do that sir _ . Hah. No chance. “Sure, sure,” he says instead, “Call me if there’s anything else.” Fowler says something in agreement and hangs up, leaving Hank standing in the middle of the forest, wondering just what he’s gotten himself into.

The answer to that question doesn’t get any easier to find as Hank steps into the cave and finds himself in a homey and welcoming space. It’s larger than he expected, and far cleaner, to say the least. Niles must be much more of a neat freak than Connor and his ‘pile of shirts on the floor’ bed, Hank thinks with a wry smile, since Gavin doesn’t exactly look like the kind of person to keep his living space this clean. He’s glaring up at Hank with distrust right now, from where the three bodies in the room are sitting around a fire pit that’s currently burned down to mostly dull coals and the occasional flicker of flame. Connor is sitting across from Niles and chattering away animatedly as usual, and Gavin is pressing up close against the taller man, his hands fretting away nervously on his lap.

Hank takes a seat next to Connor because, well, what else is he supposed to do? His joints groan in protest, but he’s not about to out himself as a totally useless old man just yet. That’s for Connor and Sumo to know and hopefully keep to themselves. Suddenly remembering his dog, Hank looks around in sudden confusion only to spot the big oaf laying comfortably with his head in Niles’ lap, the man’s hand stroking slowly and gently over the soft fur. If the look on Gavin’s face as he glares over at the dog is anything to go by, Sumo is in for a real treat with that head massage. Hank can’t contain a bit of a chuckle at that thought, which for some reason immediately alerts everyone in the conversation to the fact that he’s there. Connor’s and Niles’ eyes both immediately train on him, Niles fixing him with a soft and welcoming sort of smile.

“Glad to have you join us, Hank,” Niles says, nodding in his direction. “Maybe now we can all speak together and clear up some of the questions I’m sure all of you have.” He pauses, his head tilting slightly as if in amusement. “Although you have less questions than I’d imagine you would have on your own. I’m sure Connor has explained a few things to you.” 

Connor pipes up before Hank can reply, saying, “Well I told him about being a god, of course. And a little about you. But he was mostly interested in you.” Here Connor points helpfully at Gavin, who seems to shrink back from the attention, glowering at the offending finger. 

“Why the fuck are you interested in me, old man?” he snaps. “And how do you even know my name? ‘S creepy as hell.”

Hank sighs and fishes around in his pocket, pulling out his DPD badge and showing it to the group, getting a blank look from Niles and more glaring from Gavin. “I’m a police detective, kid. Missing persons, to be precise. I came out here to find out if you were still alive, or possibly why you just up and disappeared. Which,” he catches Gavin’s glare and holds it, used to staring down upstart criminals in holding cells, “I would still really like to know. Why did you disappear?” 

Gavin maintains eye contact for longer than Hank would have guessed he would, before his gaze falls into his lap. “Dunno,” he admits with a small shrug. “Wasn’t anything else to do, and hiking into the woods seemed better than blowing my brains out.” Niles’ ears twitch slightly at that, a flicker of some sort of emotion Hank can’t quite place sliding across his face. Gavin seems to know it though, muttering an apology as he reaches over and pats Niles on the knee, the movement smooth and familiar.

“But yeah, anyways. I walked myself out here with no plan, fell into a ravine and nearly busted my handsome face,” Gavin pauses in his explanation to gesture at the scar across his nose, which had been one of the first things to catch Hank’s eye when they first met, before continuing, “Then this gorgeous guy found my sorry ass and saved it. Been living here ever since.” 

He shoots Niles a grin at that, which gets an answering smile from the god. “Gavin has been a welcome addition to my home,” Niles confirms, “When he picks up after himself, which is less often than I’d like.” He has such a deadpan expression that it takes Gavin snorting to convince Hank that it’s a joke. So his guess at who was the clean freak here had been correct, at least.

Hank clears his throat to interrupt what looks like a typical roommate argument, asking, “So what made you stay? Why stay out here in a cave instead of going back? I mean, even just to check on your apartment and make sure no one was looking for you.” He’s pretty sure he knows the answer, but what Gavin says next still catches him off guard. 

“Why the hell would I want to go back?” Gavin asks in return, his brow wrinkling into a genuine frown. “I didn’t have anything waiting for me. The only reason anyone probably noticed I was gone was my missing rent payment.” His shoulders are hunching in as he speaks, the miserable nature of his situation bleeding into the defeated tone of his voice. “Do you know what it’s like to come home every night to fucking nothing? To some shitty apartment you can barely afford, with no groceries in the fridge and neighbors who’re the only human contact you have that isn’t fucking customer service? No idea why I even wasted my shitty salary on my phone, cause I didn’t have a single contact in it.”

Gavin takes a few deep breaths, his hands twisting awkwardly in his lap at a faster and faster pace before Niles’ hand lands on top of them, stilling the movement. Silence stretches out, a silence Hank doesn’t dare break for some reason he doesn’t want to understand. “But here…” Gavin continues, his voice surprisingly soft now, “Here I’ve got somebody who cares about me. And a life that’s actually got things worth doing in it.” His hand curls around Niles’ twining their fingers together in a gesture so tender that Hank actually looks away, as if it were some private ritual he were interrupting. Eventually he realizes that Gavin has finished his argument, and is waiting for Hank to say something in response. In fact, the look on his face is just daring the older man to say something argumentative, or something that might dismiss his clearly traumatic experiences.

Instead, Hank heaves a long sigh, feeling that guilt from earlier rearing its head again. The worst part is, he knows exactly what Gavin has gone through. He’s been living alone for years, admittedly with the small comfort of Sumo for company. The dim flicker of the lights coming on to illuminate his empty house is a sight Hank is very familiar with, as is the dull whisper of ‘what’s the point?’ that tries to worm its way into his thoughts. “I get it. Kind of,” he finally admits, glancing over at Connor, who’s remained incredibly quiet throughout this conversation. “Before Connor showed up in my yard, I hadn’t had a conversation that wasn’t work related in like a year.” It sounds less pathetic than he knows it really is, but oh well. It’s out in the open.

Gavin is eyeing him carefully, but he seems to have relaxed slightly from the fact that Hank hasn’t attacked his choices. His shoulders are more relaxed, but his hand is still tightly clinging to Niles’. It’s Niles who speaks up, asking, “So what do you intend to do now, Hank? You’ve found Gavin, but I will admit I am not clear on the role of modern police in missing persons recovery.” It’s like he can see into Hank’s mind and pinpoint  _ exactly _ what he doesn’t want to talk about. Connor’s good at bulldozing over his insecurities, but his brother is in a whole different class, it feels like. He’s calm and methodical, but Hank isn’t sure he’d like to spend too much time being watched by him. There are too many things Hank has spent years burying, but he has a feeling it wouldn’t take Niles more than a few days to unearth all of them.

“I uh, look, I wasn’t going to do anything,” Hank admits, awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck as he tries to figure out the best way to explain this without coming away looking like the villain. “I’m not supposed to take you in for questioning, just confirm you’re alive, provide you with the option of rescue, then go back to the office and write up a report. Woulda done the same thing with or without Connor here tagging along.” 

Niles smiles softly, interjecting, “Without the help of Connor, there is a very high chance it would have taken you much longer to find us. I think he deserves some credit for that.” Connor beams at that compliment, and it manages to get a chuckle out of Hank despite the anxiety of the situation. 

“Yeah, of course, Con was a huge help. He said he could get us here in a day and he did,” Hank admits, shooting him a small smile. 

From across the fire pit though, Gavin is beginning to frown. “Wait, you put all that in past tense. You ‘would have’ done that. What are you going to do now?” he asks, catching onto the smell of something fishy far quicker than Hank would have liked. 

“Look, I didn’t mean for it to happen, but when I called back to the precinct just now to notify my boss that I was safe, he…” Hank falters, then decides it’s best just to get it all out in the open, “Some bigshot named Kamski filed the police report to find you, and now that my boss knows you’re safe he had to give my coordinates to the guy. So you might be getting a visitor, and I’m actually genuinely sorry for that.”

The speed at which all the blood drains out of Gavin’s face would have been impressive if it wasn’t kind of scary. “Elijah Kamski put you up to this?” he gasps out, “Elijah Kamski is going to come  _ here _ ?” His fingers, which had previously been tangled with Niles’, are now grasping at the taller man’s wrist, the hold awkward and the movement shaky. Hank’s eyes gravitate there because he can’t quite bear to look either of them in the face right now, and it takes his mind a few moments before he realizes - Gavin is feeling for Niles’ pulse, his fingers pressed desperately against the veins on the wrist. Why, Hank can’t imagine, but he feels worse somehow.

“You know him?” Hank asks, trying to ignore the fact that out of the corner of his eye he can see that Connor’s ears have lowered down into his hairline. 

Gavin is breathing, but it’s strained, so it takes him a few moments before he mutters, “He’s my, he’s my… half brother. Never met the bastard, but he’s… yeah I know him.” His speech is fractured, awkward, and Hank has seen enough victims in the station to recognize the signs of a panic attack. Not that it means he knows what to do, but Niles seems to have things under control. He’s turned his body slightly, displacing Sumo, so his leg and side are pressed up against Gavin, the hand that isn’t being held coming to rest on his knee to rub soft circles there. The contact seems to soothe Gavin, or at least hold him back from a worse version of what’s already happening.

Hank is almost startled when Connor finally chimes in for the first time in a while, saying, “I’ve heard that name spoken before.” He turns to look, and Connor’s got a funny little frown on his face, which is unusual. “Around the city. He owns the big mansion, right? The one on the outskirts of Detroit? It’s not a good place,” Connor continues, and the way he says that last part sends a shiver down Hank’s spine. Niles looks over and locks eyes with Connor for a moment, information seeming to pass silently between the two of them. He’s the only one right now who isn’t emotionally compromised, at least to Hank’s practiced eyes. And that includes himself, what with the guilt and the concern bubbling up in his own chest.

Niles seems to reach a conclusion, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to Gavin’s temple. “I suspect he will be here by the evening, if he is using some sort of technology to acquire our location,” he says calmly. “That gives us several hours to spend together before I believe Connor should disguise himself to avoid detection.” Connor’s mouth works itself open to complain, but Niles is faster, shooting him a stern glance. “It is impossible for me to avoid detection, but you need not be involved. Keep hidden, wait until he has left, and return home with your human.” Hank wants to protest at that terminology, but instead he feels himself flushing as Connor’s eyes flick over to him and he seems to acquiesce, nodding as his ears flatten down further. 

“You should hide too, Niles,” Gavin finally speaks again, voice soft and breathy, but the intent clearly earnest. Niles simply shakes his head at that, smiling that soft smile that Hank is beginning to realize is reserved specifically for Gavin. 

“I would not leave your side. You know this, Gavin. Together, or not at all,” he says, and the sincerity in his tone is enough to make Gavin bow his head, curling closer to himself. He doesn’t argue though, his grip on Niles’ wrist only tightening.

Hank wants to apologize again, but he doesn’t manage it, the words dying on his tongue.  _ Great job, Anderson _ , he thinks to himself,  _ this is why you keep getting demoted _ . Niles looks over at him as if he could hear the thoughts in his head (god, Hank hopes that’s not true), saying, “Please, you two are our guests. Allow us to serve you something for dinner. You’ve come all this way.” 

Hank wants to protest, wants to say that they don’t deserve anything, but his growling stomach betrays him. “Uh, yeah, that sounds nice,” he mutters in embarrassment as Connor snickers good-naturedly at him.

“Hank knows how important a good meal is,” Connor teases, getting to his feet with a determined little grin, “Why don’t I tell you the story of how we met while we cook?” 

And just like that, the mood breaks. Niles gets Gavin up on his feet and busy doing some small task he seems familiar with, and soon even Hank has something to keep his hands full. Connor chatters away in the way that he always does, and Hank finds himself smiling for the first time since they arrived at the cave. Even Gavin seems to have relaxed, although he’s still sticking close to Niles as the larger man moves smoothly through the little food preparation area. It’s a well-practiced dance, it has to be, because neither of them so much as brushes against each other during the process.

Sooner than he expected, Hank is holding a steaming bowl of soup in his hands, and Connor is passing him a hunk of fresh bread. The smell is incredible, and as soon as he’s done burning his mouth on that first sip, Hank is beaming from ear to ear. “Holy shit, that’s good!” he exclaims, looking across the fire pit at where Niles is just lowering himself into a cross-legged sit. 

“I’m very glad you are enjoying it,” Niles replies with one of his slow smiles. “I apologize, we don’t keep too much meat in our supplies, as Gavin is the only one who eats it.” Hank glances over to see that Gavin and Connor are each tearing up what looks like a strip of jerky and dispersing it into their soup.

“Eh, doesn’t bother me too much. With food like this, I can’t blame a man for wanting to live in a cave,” Hank replies, dunking a piece of his bread into the broth and trying it that way. It tastes heavenly, because of course it does. Gavin lets out a snort into his soup, but still doesn’t seem up for conversation yet. Which is fine, because Connor and Niles are having a much more interesting chat that Hank wants to listen in on. They’re apparently trying to catch up on the several thousands of years its been since they last saw each other in person, and Hank can see suddenly that the non-linear thought pattern must just be a god thing. Connor’s worse about it, but Niles doesn’t seem to bother much with the linear flow of time either as he speaks, touching on events that happened so long ago Hank has never even heard of these civilizations, and then explaining things he must have done with Gavin in the last few days. It makes Hank’s head spin, but in a pleasant sort of way.

The air is getting cooler and the bowls of soup are empty when Niles suddenly looks up from his conversation with Connor, ears flicking up curiously, to announce, “They’re approaching.”

Gavin’s head jerks up from where it had started to droop down against his chest, the post-food pleasant feeling half lulling him to sleep. “Shit,” he mutters, as if part of him had thought this was all just going to be a bad dream. His hands are twisting nervously in his lap again. Connor sighs and leans over to give Hank a small kiss on the cheek before looking back to Niles.

“We’ll speak again once all this is over, but I’ve so enjoyed our time together so far,” Connor says with a little grin. “Thank you for your hospitality.” Niles nods in reply, and that’s all the warning Hank gets before there’s a fox nosing its way out of the pile of clothes next to him. 

“Geez, Con, coulda let me know,” Hank mutters, reaching out to help Connor escape the collar of the shirt, giving him a good-natured pat on the head that’s rewarded with a small pleased chirp. 

Gavin doesn’t even seem fazed, his eyes focusing in on the fox, but no real emotion being displayed on his face. “That explains the ears,” he says dully, shrugging as he glances over at Hank. He has a feeling that had they met under different circumstances, Gavin would have given him a lot more shit than he was right now.

As it is, Gavin simply sits in silence as Niles begins to bustle around the cave, making sure that Hank’s things are put aside and Connor’s clothes are well hidden. Connor ducks out of the cave, but Hank is sure he won’t go far. After spending so much concentrated time together, it’s like he can feel the god’s presence, even when he’s snuffling through the undergrowth. There’s a tension rising in the cave, now that Connor’s gone, and Hank isn’t sure what to call it. Niles has fallen silent as well, calm as always but with almost an edge to his mood. Hank is sure he wouldn’t want to cross him now.

The sound of the cars is what Hank hears first, and it’s enough to startle Gavin out of his reverie and up onto his feet. He looks like a hunted animal, all wide eyes and cautious posture. Hank makes it to his feet at a slower pace with far more grunting and groaning, but he makes it without any help. Niles is standing with Gavin near the entrance of the cave by the time Hank looks over, one arm looped comfortingly around Gavin’s waist, and the other placed over his chest. They stay that way, together, with Hank loitering awkwardly in the background, until the black SUVs begin to pull up in front of the cave. 

Niles is frowning, and Hank is surprised because he hadn’t seemed all that bothered up until now. It isn’t until he follows Niles’ gaze and sees the trail of destruction the all-terrain tires have left on the forest floor that he understands. Ah, this still isn’t about the threat of Kamski, it’s about the destruction of the forest. And Hank can somewhat understand; it seems as though the vehicles have taken the quickest path through the forest, barging their way through the undergrowth as opposed to following any sort of trail. He isn’t sure he’d want to be on the receiving end of the expression Niles is making, even though it’s probably just a mild frown in the grand scheme of things.

The black SUVs park, and the hum of the engines finally dies down, leaving an almost expectant silence. Hank feels as if he is only allowed to breathe by virtue of standing near to Niles. The air is somewhat… easier in his presence, but not by much. The doors to all three SUVs slide open at the same time, and a small group of men and women in understated black exit, fanning out in a silent pattern they’ve clearly practiced many times before. The message is loud and clear - the person about to step out is important, and hasn’t hesitated to take the necessary precautions. Finally, two more people step out of the middle SUV, and Hank gets his first view of Elijah Kamski.

Hank’s first impression is of contradictions. The trim man in front of him is adjusting a dark maroon suit jacket that looks as if it’s come straight off some runway in Italy. Not that Hank knows much about designer fashion, but he can sniff out money when he needs to. The jacket and the shiny black shoes poking out from thin black dress pants stink of money - the kind that gets wasted on importing cloth hand woven by someone who can’t feed their own children. But underneath the jacket Hank can see a faded T-shirt, some pop culture figure or another printed on it in cheap vinyl. The juxtaposition is enough to give him whiplash for a moment, distracting from what the man actually looks like.

When Hank finally re-focuses and watches the actual man and not just his accessories, he sees someone who moves with the kind of relaxed grace that only the truly powerful have. The kind born of a total lack of repercussions. Kamski turns back to offer his hand to the petite blond woman coming out of the SUV behind him, helping her avoid a tumble as her heels hit the soft ground of the forest floor and sink in slightly. She shoots him a small smile, but it’s restrained somehow, the movement stiff. Hank assumes this must be a secretary of some sort because of the clipboard clutched to her chest, the restraint a layer of professionalism and deference to her boss. It’s not a great starting impression.

Neither is the smile Kamski shoots the gathered group - it’s almost blinding, and Hank doesn’t trust a man who smiles like that at people he doesn’t know. It means he either can’t read the room, or doesn’t care to, and Hank has a feeling he knows which it is in this case. Glancing towards the other two participants in this little ‘circle’ of sorts, he definitely isn’t getting any smiley happy vibes. Niles looks completely neutral, and Gavin is holding it together admirably but still looking half pissed, half panicked. The silence seems to stretch out indefinitely, just the rustle of the foliage and the soft click and step of the hidden security detail.

“Gavin!” Kamski exclaims, breaking the silence with a jarringly excited tone, “Oh thank god, I’ve finally found you!” He crosses the distance before anyone can move to stop him, and has Gavin wrapped up in a hug, burying his face in the other man’s shoulder. They’re both smaller men, and now that they’re so close together, Hank can see the similarities. Differences too, obviously, but they have the same facial structure and body build. Gavin is tense and stiff in the hug, but Kamski doesn’t seem to be bothered, only pulling back to look at the other man and smile more at him.

“I’m so sorry it took me so long to reach out, I just… god, you know our father, he kept everything so sealed up and once I  _ did _ track you down you were missing!” Kamski explains, seeming to get the hint and stepping back to give Gavin a bit more room to breathe. “I’m so glad the DPD came through, I’m assuming you’re Hank Anderson?” 

Hank startles out of his silence, nodding and extending a hand out of habit. “Yeah, that’s me. Just doing my job.” 

Kamski shakes his hand enthusiastically, the grip firm and confident just like every other part of his body language so far. “You’ve done an amazing job, I can’t thank you enough,” he insists, and Hank strangely feels as if this is the first completely honest thing he’s said. That doesn’t make him feel very good.

“I must assume that reacting well to the sight of a man with antlers is a family trait,” Niles finally speaks up, a hint of amusement tinging his voice. Kamski’s attention switches over to him faster than Hank can blink. There’s something almost snakelike in his movements, the way he seems to need to face whatever he’s paying attention to. He hasn’t spoken to anyone he isn’t making direct eye contact with yet. 

“Honestly, I was hoping they might be a hallucination from the stress!” Kamski jokes, letting out a little chuckle. “But I suppose you’re going to tell me they’re real?” 

Niles nods, one ear flicking lazily as the wind blows against it, and Hank watches Kamski’s gaze travel up and down the rack of antlers with what appears to be genuine awe and interest. He laughs again, a soft sound, as if he can’t believe what he’s seeing, and Hank doesn’t blame him.

“I don’t suppose there’s a chance we could all sit down and have a chat about… all this?” Kamski asks, gesturing towards the mouth of the cave as if he has already guessed there’s a dwelling inside. He’s smiling at Niles now, since Gavin isn’t verbally or physically responding to anything he’s done so far. “I think we all probably have a lot of questions that could use answering,” he continues, and Niles seems to consider for a moment before acquiescing to his request. 

“It will be dark soon. Your men may stay at the entrance. You two are both welcome into my home,” Niles says, turning his gaze to the blonde woman, who has yet to be introduced. Hank sees that she’s scribbling furiously away at the clipboard, and when she’s addressed by Niles she all but flinches in surprise, glancing at Kamski to watch him say, “That’s very kind of you.” She relaxes then, and follows them into the cave, Hank bringing up the rear.

The evening passes strangely, to say the least. It’s almost a rehash of when he and Connor had arrived, Hank thinks, except the air is less friendly. There’s one person doing most of the talking again, but Kamski lacks the charm that Connor brings to a conversation. Oh, he’s charming alright, the words flowing smoothly and every glance and gesture polite and calculated to be pleasing. But it lacks the same honest engagement as Connor’s babble. Hank supposes maybe that’s because he misses Connor. He hopes he’s laying low and staying hidden from the security guards.

Hank listens, but spends very little time actually talking unless he’s directly asked a question. He’s been on the force long enough to know not to volunteer information unless absolutely necessary, and somehow the conversation feels a little bit like an interrogation. To be fair, it feels like an interrogation from both sides - Niles  _ and _ Kamski are asking the questions. Niles is just a little more soft-spoken. Honestly, Hank finds himself spending most of his time watching the people who aren’t speaking, eyes flicking between Gavin who’s quietly leaning against Niles and the blond woman, who’s sitting close to Kamski but deliberately not touching him. She’s been writing notes the whole time, only pausing occasionally when Kamski says something in her direction, at which points she nods in confirmation and the corners of her mouth twitch up briefly.

All in all, it’s a strange gathering, and Hank is somewhat jealous when at some point Gavin excuses himself to go and lie down. He’s clearly feeling the exhaustion of the day, his eyes looking dead, being surrounded by dark bags, and his shoulders sagging down. He manages a nod to Kamski, who takes that as a huge positive apparently, saying hopefully, “We’ll talk more tomorrow, when you’re feeling better.” 

Hank doesn’t miss the look that Niles shoots Gavin at that, a silent question which he must receive a satisfactory answer to as Gavin meets his gaze and then turns to leave properly. The conversation continues briefly after that, in hushed tones, but it isn’t long before Niles decides that he’s done entertaining. 

“I need to retire for the night, and I think it best if we all did the same,” Niles announces, “Hank, I have a spare bed you can use, feel free to go lay down while I see our guests out.” He says it in a way that brooks no argument, and even Kamski seems to feel the energy of the room this time. 

As they all stand, he shakes hands with Hank and thanks him again, before turning to his secretary and saying, “Chloe, can you wait in the car for me? Tell everyone we’re heading out for the evening.”

Chloe, huh? Hank files that away in his mind, thinking with an internal sigh that old policing habits die hard. She nods and walks out of the mouth of the cave, disappearing into the night and probably out of Hank’s life forever. He certainly hopes he’s never going to see either of these two again.

“Thanks for lettin’ me stay the night,” Hank says to Niles. “You know these old bones aren’t up for the hike back home and I appreciate it.” It’s a bit of theatrics for the sake of Kamski, but also the damn truth, and the amusement sparkling in the taller man’s eyes shows that he understands both layers. With one last look in Kamski’s direction, and a little wave, Hank leaves the circle of the fire and heads into the back of the cave. He can hear the soft noise of Gavin snoring, and make out the dim outline of him in the large bed set slightly up from the floor. As promised, there’s a smaller one on a wooden pallet on the opposite side of the ‘room’, with plenty of furs to make it look inviting. Hank can feel the exhaustion catching up, so he wastes little time in settling in and getting comfortable - a surprisingly easy feat.

Soon, there are two snores filling up the darkened part of the cave.

* * *

Niles walks with Elijah Kamski to the mouth of the cave, unwilling to let him simply melt into the darkness outside. It is bad etiquette, after all, and he is nothing if not a good host. This man has done no evil to him or to Gavin at this point in time, and yet Niles feels it is best not to let him stay the night. The request for more of their time will no doubt come, so having the evening and the morning after together to speak in private will be important to him and Gavin. Niles has been watching Elijah all evening, and he can sense that he is about to speak, so he lifts his finger to his mouth to request a softer tone. There is no sense in waking both Hank and Gavin now.

“Sorry, just… one more thing,” Elijah says quietly, giving Niles a smile that seems both apologetic and also pissed at the way his action had been predicted. Niles had noticed that too, that Elijah hated to be one step behind, be that in information or in the conversation. This was a common enough trait for humans like this man, so it didn’t really bother him. “I just wanted to talk to you about Gavin,” Elijah continues, and there is a surprising amount of sincerity in his voice and body language. “I was worried when I did my research into him, but seeing him now it’s… worse than I thought. He’s clearly dealing with several kinds of undiagnosed mental illness, not to mention just general lack of social contact.” 

When Niles remains silent, clearly waiting for him to finish, Elijah bulldozes ahead, unbothered by the apparent lack of response.

“You care about him, I can tell. And he cares about you, that much is obvious,” Elijah says, shooting Niles a small smile, “So I’m asking you to please consider that he needs help. Help that I want to provide for him. What good is all this money if I can’t even help my only remaining flesh and blood?” Flesh and blood was important to humans, Niles knows. Even if it was important only to single out who to kill first. “I know you probably think this is best for him, but being out here, all alone? With no other humans to talk to? That wears at a man, even if he’s got the most attentive partner,” Elijah adds, voice softening further as he watches Niles’ expression change slightly, a flicker of memory passing across it. “I know you have no reason to trust me, but… please, would you be willing to come with me and at least look at the center I found? They do rehabilitation and therapy of the highest quality.”

The silence stretches out between the two men as they watch each other carefully. Niles thinks of Gavin, of all the things they had had to slowly learn together, and the times he had accidentally hurt the man without thinking because he didn’t understand. He knows that humans are pack animals, but he had simply never considered Gavin might be needing that sort of support. Perhaps that had been an oversight on his part. The only thing he could say for sure about Elijah was that he was correct in stating how little trust there was between himself and both Niles and Gavin. Niles knew a man hungry for something when he saw one, and the hunger was like a gnawing pit at the center of Elijah Kamski. A man like that would consume whatever he came across to try and fill that emptiness.

“I assume you want me to accompany you now,” Niles states.

Elijah lets out another chuckle, admitting, “You got me. We both know Gavin, he’ll just be more hurt if he knows what we’re talking about. I figured we could just pop over to Detroit and back before he wakes up. I haven’t had a functioning sleep schedule in years, and you, well…” He let his sentence drift off, the indication of of Niles’ non-human nature crystal clear. There were many things that were not clear, like how Elijah intended to disguise said non-human nature to show him this ‘therapy center’, but Niles has never concerned himself with such mechanics. If the human wanted to avoid being the center of attention, he would think of something. Humans were endlessly creative.

The deal reeks of a trick, one that Elijah clearly thinks he is clever for hiding. But Niles is unconcerned with the tricks humanity tries to play on him. The threat of guns means nothing, and he could easily overpower and outrun any number of guards. On the off chance that this was something that could actually help Gavin, well… Niles is willing to do anything for that. Love, he was discovering, meant doing anything to stop the person you cared about from having to cry. It was strange, but it was a truth.

“I will accompany you,” Niles finally says, “But I will return here by the morning.” There is no reassurance or agreement necessary from Elijah; for Niles this is a simple statement of fact. Luckily the man seems unbothered - in fact he seems elated at the agreement. 

“Thank you, really,” Elijah says, reaching out to clasp Niles on the shoulder, “This will be… this will be so good for him. I really believe that.” Again, there is truth there, Niles can hear it. But it is not an entire truth. Humans rarely spoke in entire truths. With nothing more to say, he gestures out of the cave, and follows Elijah into the SUV.

It’s a tight squeeze with the antlers, to be sure, and Niles has certainly never been in a car before. He glances around curiously, thinking that tomorrow, he will have to tell Gavin all about this. He’ll find it amusing, no doubt. The blonde woman, Chloe, turns briefly to look at him, and Niles sees a flash of fear in her eyes. This reaction is familiar to him, so he does his best to send her a gentle smile, letting the calm he feels deep in his core - deep in the core of the forest - radiate through the car. The engines start with a rumble once Elijah has settled in, and the little caravan takes off into the night.

Niles has never been outside of the forest. He has never had reason to leave, had never even considered the possibility of doing so. Where his brothers had explored the world in search of their powers, his home had always been here. He supposes, dimly, that that is why the feeling of loss is like a physical punch in the gut as the SUVs leave the reach of the final branch of his forest. Niles pitches forward, clutching weakly at the seat in front of him as the world blurs and spins in front of him. His connection to the forest, to all the living and nonliving things within it, is severed without any warning, and he fights the urge to be sick. His limbs are weakening, chest heaving as he sucks air in desperately. Where is Gavin? Why can’t he hear him breathing?

“--ust like he said. Get the collar and cuffs, an--” Snippets of a man’s voice make their way in and out of Niles’ consciousness, but he can barely process them as English. His brain is filled with static at the loss of the sounds of the forest. Rough hands are moving his limbs, but he barely has the strength to swat at them weakly. There is pressure around his throat and around his wrists, and he is being forced backwards, head lolling back without the support of his neck. Niles wonders dimly if his world has lost all color, or if the roofs of SUVs are all that gray fuzzy color, before everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that didn't...really...go well, huh? Poor Niles really got tricked by that mean old Elijah. I wonder who could have told Elijah about how to trap a god?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! It really means a lot to have you hear reading this work that I've spent so much time on <3 I love and cherish any kudos or comments, and I'd love to hear what you think about the dynamics between the two sets of brothers! :3c
> 
> A new chapter will be up every other day, so expect the next one the day after tomorrow! 


	2. Plans Afoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with chapter 2! Time to find out what Elijah's plan is, and what Gavin will do when he finds out his boyfriend has been kidnapped! We may also see a familiar face returning from a previous part... 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your warm reception for chapter 1, it means a lot to see all the views, kudos, and comments <3

The moment Gavin’s eyes open, he knows something is wrong. It’s not that he’s alone in the bed he shares with Niles, no. Often his boyfriend will be up earlier than him, puttering around in the cave or wandering the forest. That long since ceased to bother him, the feeling of rolling over and finding empty space instead of a warm body. It doesn’t bother him because Niles’ presence is always still there, in a way that Gavin has trouble explaining. It’s a feeling of being seen, of being noticed, even when they’re separated by miles of forest. But when Gavin wakes up on this morning, there’s no such feeling. Instead, there’s a deathly silence to the air around him, the sounds of the forest somehow stilled. His skin breaks out in goosebumps, whether from the chill of the morning air or the strangeness of the situation, he can’t tell.

The silence of the cave is filled by the rushing thoughts in his head, the familiar panic and terror setting in. “Niles?” Gavin calls out, bolting out of bed and hurrying towards the entrance of the cave. “ _Niles!_ ” 

On the second call, his voice stutters and cracks in his throat, eyes wide as he scans the forest in front of him. Instead of the familiar form of his boyfriend, Gavin is greeted by two people he wished he had never seen - Hank and Connor. They look up from where they’ve been vigorously discussing something, and Connor hurries towards him. The look on his face is openly worried, an expression Gavin doesn’t think he’s ever seen on Niles’ face. The way they look alike but different is disconcerting, especially now.

“Where the fuck is Niles?” Gavin blurts out, interrupting whatever Connor had been trying to say to him. “He’s not here, and he’s always here!” He’s aware that he’s babbling somewhat, but the panic in his chest isn’t letting him pause to sort out his words. Connor reaches out and grabs him by the arms, a motion that Gavin instinctively shies away from, but he manages to force himself not to panic once there are hands on his biceps. If he could close his eyes, he might be able to pretend they’re Niles’ hands. 

Or maybe not. They’re too light, too small, and the pulse running through them is fast and frantic. Gavin keeps his eyes locked on Connor’s brown ones instead.

“They took him!” Connor finally gets out. “Well I mean, Niles went into the car and then, then they drove off, and they went out of the forest, and now he’s gone!” 

He’s not making much sense, and it’s making Gavin’s head spin further. All he can focus on are the words ‘gone’ and ‘took’, although the memory of Elijah’s sly smile from last night is making a valiant effort to surface as well. Connor is still talking, words falling from his lips in rapid succession, but it’s not doing either of them any good. Gavin can feel the panic mounting, knows he’s going to start hyperventilating if he isn’t careful, but Niles is _gone_ , and he doesn’t know what to do except try to keep breathing.

Suddenly, there’s another face in Gavin’s field of vision, and Hank is saying, “What Connor is trying to explain is that Niles left in one of the SUVs from last night. Connor saw him get into the vehicle of his own accord, but we both think there’s foul play involved.” 

Gavin nods weakly to indicate that he understands, but he doesn’t know if he can reply right now. His head is starting to swim, and he tears away from Connor’s grip to stumble helplessly back into the cave. The others are saying something, but right now Gavin can barely hear over the ringing in his ears. He collapses down on the bed - _their bed_ \- and lets go. He feels the familiar sensations of the panic attack washing over him, but knowing what’s happening does very little to help him feel better. He needs Niles, needs him to help center and ground him. But Niles is gone, spirited away in one of the black SUVs.

When Gavin finally recovers enough strength to lift himself up into a sitting position, he finds that Hank and Connor are still there. That in itself is a shock, that they hadn’t just packed up and left at the first sign of how truly useless he is. He feels shaky and sick still, heartbeat fluttering in his chest, but at least he can focus again, and the ringing in his ears has subsided. Gavin swallows a few times, feeling the scratch of his own dry throat, and tries to say, “You don’t have to stay, you know.” It comes out as more of a squeak than a proper sentence, but it does have the effect of making Connor look up from what he was doing, and tug on Hank’s sleeve. They approach the bed, worry evident on both their faces. Gavin is sure his own face matches.

“You feelin’ any better, kid?” Hank asks, and Gavin simply shrugs in reply. Better is subjective. Gavin’s not sure he’s ever been ‘better’. The traitorous voice in his mind reminds him that Niles would be disappointed in him for that sort of talk, which only makes his shoulders droop further. 

Hank isn’t giving up though, asking again, “Do you feel okay enough to talk about this?” 

That at least Gavin can answer with a mumbled, “I guess.” 

That seems to satisfy Hank, who nods first at Gavin and then at Connor before saying, “Alright. So we know that Niles has been taken by Elijah Kamski, and that he probably is going straight back to his mansion. We’ll need some time to figure out a rescue effort, so you can ride with me and Con back into town and stay at my place until we get things sorted.” He lays it all out with such confidence and poise that for a second, Gavin can see the detective that Hank said he used to be. A man who knew how to handle difficult situations without flinching.

That realization is dwarfed by another, more distressing one. “You’re both going to help me get back to Niles?” Gavin gasps out incredulously, looking between both of their faces to try and find the snicker or the smirk that would bely this all being a nasty trick. Instead he’s met with simple confusion from Connor, and what looks like pity from Hank. He turns away from Hank’s gaze then, unable to bear it. 

“Of course we’re going to help you!” Connor insists, and the distress in his voice is too genuine for even Gavin to doubt. “I want to save Niles too! And it’s partially our fault, anyways…” He trails off, ears flattening slightly as he glances at Hank, as if he isn’t sure he should have said that. Gavin’s looking down at his hands now, but he hears the soft exhalation of breath from the older man. 

“Connor’s right. We fucked this up, and we’re not going to let Kamski get away with it,” Hank insists. “Seriously, we’re not going to just walk away from this.” There’s a pause, a long one, as if he’s waiting for Gavin to look up again and say something. When that doesn’t happen, Hank sighs again, and says, “Gavin, are you okay with this plan? You don’t have to come with us if you don’t want to. I understand if you don’t trust us.” 

Gavin finally gathers his courage, brushing away the lingering shame over being pitied and letting them both see him have a meltdown. He lifts his head and says in as firm a voice as he can muster, “Let’s go get Niles back.”

* * *

Niles’ eyes slowly open to the sight of clean white instead of dull beige, eyelids fluttering as he adjusts to the bright lights above him. The first feeling that assails him is that of an emptiness, as if a physical hole has been opened up inside his chest. His limbs are heavy, thoughts foggy and slow, as if that missing piece was all that kept him going in the first place. And, as memories of the previous night slowly resurface, Niles can’t help but confront the truth of that statement. The emptiness inside of him is the loss of his power, his separation from the forest. He had never left the confines of its borders simply because there had been no need to, and now he is experiencing for the first time what it means to be a god away from the source of their power. He wonders dimly if Connor must know what this feels like. He is more nomadic, after all, and to visit the forest and be so far away from civilization… Perhaps that is a question for a later time.

Now, Niles can only consider his own new surroundings. Once he has been awake for several long moments, he finally musters the strength to lift his head and turn it slowly, taking in the scenery. The movement makes him aware of something else - a physically heavy weight on his chest caused by the iron collar around his neck. A ring on the front links two chains running down his chest, while one on the back is attached to a longer chain that stretches back to a fixture on a nearby wall. His hands are chained as well, two iron cuffs connected to the collar and to each other. It is a crude display of ownership, and Niles’ lip curls up in disgust. He had never allowed himself to be chained for long, not by man or beast or worshipper. With his powers in disarray though, there is nothing he can immediately do to rid himself of the iron bonds.

Upon further inspection, whoever had put Niles here thoroughly intended on keeping him here. He is sitting inside of what appears to be quite a large glass container, two clear walls creating an enclosure with the help of the corner of the room. The environment was sterile, all white walls and clear glass. The occasional piece of polished chrome added a flash of silver, but the overall effect was incredibly oppressive. Niles feels a pang of sickness in his stomach and closes his eyes, envisioning the lush greens and browns of the forest. If only he were home, then he could easily smash a few panes of reinforced glass. And yet here, in this strange new environment, he finds himself unable to muster the strength to even think about transforming.

Niles sits there for an undetermined length of time, his eyes drifting open and shut at intermittent intervals. Without the sight of the sun to guide him, he has no way of telling the passing of the day. It’s only when the sound of a door opening causes him to jolt up, Gavin’s name on his lips, that Niles realizes the other loss he feels in his chest. Not only has he been separated from the forest, but he’s lost contact with the man he loves. His hands tighten into fists, squeezing as if they could reach out and hold those familiar warm hands once more. Worry over the way Gavin must have reacted to his sudden absence clouds Niles’ thoughts, and he can’t be bothered to look up and observe the figure that has actually entered the room. There’s a rap on the glass that finally gets him to raise his eyes and look at who’s standing in front of him.

It’s Connor. Well, no, it’s **a** Connor, not the Connor Niles left behind in the forest. This one has darker furred ears peeking up from his lush head of dark brown hair, and a rather smug expression on his face that Niles doesn’t think he’s ever seen before. His eyes take in the full picture of his brother as they both simply stare in silence, noting the dark maroon robe draped lazily across his shoulders, and the thin, almost decorative, set of chains and collar that matches the one Niles is wearing. His feet are bare, as is most of his chest that can be seen peeking out from where the robe falls open. And he’s watching Niles with those patient brown eyes, a slow grin working across his face and revealing the points of his teeth.

“Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in,” Connor purrs, setting one hand on his hip and leaning at a rather jaunty angle. “It’s been too long, brother. I fear you may have forgotten me.”

Niles simply shakes his head, replying without hesitation, “Of course I haven’t. My memory runs deeper than that, Connor.” 

Connor gives him a little sarcastic round of applause for that, and suddenly Niles is more sure of which one of his brothers this is. Each god is unique, not only in their powers but in the shape of their personality. The poisonous Connor had always had a bitter sense of humor, and a bitter sense of life in general, if Niles really forces himself to remember. He doesn’t waste his energy, instead shooting a pointed glance at the thin loops of metal around Connor’s wrists and neck.

“You’ve allowed yourself to be chained by a human,” Niles comments, reading all he needs from the shine of the metal and the delicacy of its work in comparison to the solid weight on his own neck. 

Connor simply snorts, raising his wrists and shaking them to make the chains jingle softly. “These? These are for Elijah’s peace of mind and nothing more. If I had the need, I could easily free myself. You, on the other hand…” He mirrors Niles’ pointed glance, raising an eyebrow as if to prove his point. Niles actually expends the energy to raise a hand then, pointing at his brother’s chest, where a single black and gold ring is held suspended on a decorative loop of silver. 

“Your chains lie there, I can see the bond on your skin,” he says, and the truth of those words is painted across the air surrounding Connor. Niles has been able to feel the power of it since he first began this conversation.

The reaction from Connor is instantaneous, ears flattening back and lips curling up in a snarl. “You know nothing of this!” he snaps, one hand coming up to protectively curl around the ring. Whether the motion is to hide the object from Niles’ prying eyes, or to shield himself from some imagined shame, well, Niles knows not all truths can be clearly read. There’s a feeling similar to the damp heat of summer air before a thunderstorm - dull and oppressive, pushing down with the intent to subjugate, and suddenly Niles is aware that Connor’s powers remain undimmed in this hellish environment. He lets the display of power wash over him, closing his eyes briefly as the feeling drains through him in a rush. And then suddenly, as if it had never happened, Connor’s ears straighten up and the air is smooth and cool once more. He is more guarded now, his tail flicking around his legs, his energy drawn up around him like a shield.

Silence stretches between the two of them, both waiting to catch a glimpse of some weakness peeking through. Both hiding the emptiness that they carry in their chests. Niles is the one to break the contest of wills, asking softly, “How long do you intend to hold me here?” 

The question seems to imbue Connor with confidence once more. The grin he had so proudly sported at the beginning of their conversation is returning slowly, his tongue darting out - to moisten his lips or taste the air, Niles can’t tell. 

“As long as Elijah demands,” he replies. “This whole business was his idea, I simply supplied him with a way to find and capture you. I couldn’t have him poking around on _my_ body, after all.” Niles is beginning to understand, and he wishes that he wasn’t. 

“Why?” Niles asks, allowing the word to sit innocuously between them - question, accusation, plea. 

Connor simply shrugs, replying, “Because I wanted to know what would happen.” His eyes are a deep chocolate brown, the same color as the oldest of the trees, hidden away deep in the forest. Would he cut one down, Niles wonders, just to count its rings? Elijah had certainly struck him as the type who would. A pang of hurt makes him catch his breath, as the realization of how alone and unprotected his home is. How alone _Gavin_ is. Not once does it cross Niles’ mind just how alone he is right now, but that is because it is an emotion he has never stopped to consider. He has never been alone before.

Connor apparently grows tired of the conversation, tail flicking in annoyance at Niles’ lack of response to his taunting. “You’ll be here for a while, I’d suggest getting used to it,” he sneers, turning to leave the room and go back to whatever he does to occupy his time. Niles musters the strength to speak one last time, the question bubbling up and off his lips almost at the same time as he thinks of it. 

“Will you enjoy it? Watching Elijah do your bidding while he believes it to be his own will?” Niles does not add - ‘Watching him hurt me’?

Connor pauses, then turns to face his brother once more. His expression is blank for a moment, then it splits into a smirk. “Of course I will. Watching humans do your bidding is the most enjoyable show of them all!” he proclaims, as if that is a universal truth all gods must share. Niles thinks that maybe, when he was younger, he may have felt the same way. Watching his followers dance between the trees, loving or killing one another at his command… It had a heady sort of rush to it. And yet now he knows the truth, knows that no vision can compare to the sweat damp lines of Gavin’s body as he twists and writhes in pleasure, mouth open and eyes squeezed shut. 

“I think, perhaps, that we have seen different things, brother,” Niles says simply, softly, and he watches the way Connor’s smirk remains in place as the spark behind his eyes dulls. He wonders what images are flashing before them in this moment. Connor turns his head away, as if his brother may catch a glimpse of them reflected in the deep brown. “You were always soft, brother,” he spits, “But some of us grew out of that.” 

When he leaves, Niles can almost taste the threat of summer rain in the air.

* * *

For Gavin, the ride back to Detroit in Hank’s car feels like a sick blur. Possibly this is because riding in the back with Sumo makes him feel physically sick on top of the emotional turmoil that has his stomach churning. Connor is doing his best to stay chipper, chattering away to Hank about what he can see outside of the window, but all that does is remind Gavin who he’s with. He’s gotten so used to the silence that Niles makes so easy, but there’s no silence here. Not in the car and not in his head, where every terrible scenario possible is playing out. The little voice that nags at the back of his mind knows he’s vulnerable, and it’s pulling no punches. 

_If only he hadn’t gone to sleep. If only he had talked to Niles about Elijah before. If only he were better..._

“Hey. Kid. We’re here.” 

Hank’s voice breaks through the haze, and Gavin blinks away the disorientation to see that the car has, in fact, stopped. He isn’t sure how he managed to miss the transition from forest to civilization, but he’s back in Detroit. The car is pulled up in front of a rather humble looking ranch style home, and Connor is already opening the door to let Sumo out. The great big dog looks just as happy as Gavin feels to escape the confines of the car, and he stumbles out of his own door as well. Leaning back against the car, he takes a few shaky breaths, the harsh air of the city so foreign to his lungs now. Before he met Niles, Gavin didn’t know what clean air felt like. But now he isn’t sure how long he can stomach the pollution.

A warm hand lands on his shoulder, and Gavin looks up to see Hank giving him a reassuring smile. “Let’s go inside. I can’t promise it’s anything special, but it’s better than the view from outside,” he says, gesturing with his head at the drab neighborhood spread around them. “And I’ve got some kind of food and water in there, which you could probably use.” 

Gavin’s stomach is twisting itself in knots, but he knows in the back of his mind that food would probably help settle it. He nods, and follows Hank inside. Connor stays behind to let Sumo stretch his legs, but he waves the other two inside without him. He certainly seems to be regaining his energy as well, tail swishing and eyes bright as he watches the St. Bernard trot around the yard.

Stepping over the threshold, Gavin is struck with a sudden sense of _home_. Not his home, no, that’s wherever Niles is. But this place has the same energy as the places he grew up in, so much so that he can almost imagine himself laying on the worn couch or sadly eating ramen alone at the two-person dinner table. 

Oh. So Hank does get it. Gavin toes off his shoes and steps inside cautiously, his eyes trailing over the space as if this will shake the feeling of loneliness that’s starting to set into his bones. His eyes catch on a little vase filled with fresh flowers that’s been put in a prominent spot on the kitchen counter. Then again on the pile of blankets that have been neatly folded on the sofa. Gavin opens his mouth to say something when the jingle of the door behind him startles the sound away.

Connor bustles into the house, laughing at something Sumo has done, and Gavin understands again. This isn’t the same. It’s a place that’s getting better, slowly, through the gentle touch of a god. Connor’s influence is in every corner of this home, now that he looks around, spotting little comforts and reminders of a life worth living. He looks down at himself, and wonders if that’s what Niles has been doing, but inside his head. Just gently setting down reminders of the fact that he’s loved. The thought makes him want to burst into tears, because the thought of Niles _loving him_ always does. This time it’s Connor who grabs him by the shoulder and shakes him out of the fog. Big brown eyes look down on him and a hesitant smile reveals those terribly sharp teeth yet again.

“What do you like to eat, Gavin? We don’t have much, but we have a telephone and Hank is very good at getting takeout,” Connor explains, which gets a muted grunt of protest from the bedroom, where Hank has disappeared to (Gavin assumes) change his clothes. He emerges now dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie, and holding out a bundle of clothes towards Gavin. 

“Here. In case you want to change at some point,” Hank offers. “Not that what you’ve got isn’t fine, but it’s all you’ve got.” Gavin looks down at himself and feels embarrassment rush through his veins. Oh fuck. Yeah, he hadn’t exactly grabbed any supplies when they left the forest. All he had was a small bag full of something that wasn’t exactly useful right now and the clothes on his back.

“Thanks,” Gavin murmurs, taking the clothes and holding them to his chest like some sort of talisman. He doesn’t want to change right now, not when the clothes he’s wearing still smell like the forest and like Niles. Maybe if he goes to sleep like this, he’ll wake up and it will all have been a terrible dream. A vividly real terrible dream, but he wouldn’t put it past his brain to come up with some torture like this. There are hands on his arm again, and someone muttering something, and Gavin blinks his eyes open to find that he’s sitting in the kitchen now. Connor is busily spreading out a variety of takeout menus in front of him, and pointing out his favorites with some glee. Hank is just standing there, watching. Gavin imagines he can see pity in the old man’s face, but he knows that isn’t right.

That doesn’t stop Gavin from sinking into an absolutely miserable frame of mind as he lays on the couch that night. Connor and Hank are in their bedroom together, the hushed sound of their voices a strange background hum that Gavin has become so unused to. The forest is far from silent, but the only voices in it are his and Niles’. The blanket he’s curled up under is warm, but it itches in a way that the furs back home don’t, and Gavin can’t stop the silent track of tears that are escaping his eyes and dripping down onto the pillow. He’s alone again, for the first time in months, and it hurts. There’s no one to stop the tears, no one to reassure him that he’s going to be okay, or that these things aren’t all his fault. 

Gavin curls in on himself, quiet sobs making his shoulders shake. He hasn’t cried this hard since the night Niles said he loved him, since the night he thought he wasn’t wanted. This feels worse, almost, the knowledge that no matter how much he might want or be wanted, the world is going to take it away anyways. What can _he_ do, against a man like Elijah Kamski? Against someone with money and charisma and power, who sees right through whatever pitiful walls Gavin has managed to erect in his mind and see the disaster hiding inside? When those blue eyes had hit him, Gavin could feel the disdain and judgement practically boiling along the trail of Elijah’s gaze.

And he was right, after all. Gavin isn’t strong, or smart; hell, here he is crying his eyes out on a couch that belongs to some guy he barely knows. Hank will probably get tired of him and kick him out, and then he’ll be stuck on the streets without even a job this time. And Niles, strong, sweet, loving Niles… he’s trapped in Elijah’s big stupid mansion, getting who knows what done to him. The thought of someone hurting his boyfriend makes Gavin want to wail, but instead he just bites down on the fabric of his sleeve, trying to remember to breathe. Sleep finds him soon after that, his mind simply shutting down, unable to bear the weight of his thoughts. 

In the morning, Gavin wakes to the smell of bacon frying, and coughs feebly as his throat and mouth remind him that he hasn’t had any water since his little crying session. Connor hears him, of course, and soon he’s up on his feet and in the bathroom with a spare toothbrush trying to wash the taste of dust and sadness from his mouth. Looking in the mirror, Gavin is terribly aware that he looks a mess. His eyes are puffy from all the crying, not to mention the dark circles adorning them, and his expression still isn’t anything but miserable. He tries his best to tame the wild bedhead his hair has settled into, and ventures out into the kitchen once more.

“Mornin’,” Hank greets him, already dressed and setting his breakfast dishes on the counter, “I’ve gotta head in to the office, but breakfast is here when you want it. Connor can show you around the house if you’re curious.” He grabs his badge off the counter, and Gavin suddenly remembers that Hank is a police officer. That fact had somehow become distant over the course of the trauma he underwent in the last few days. 

“You aren’t gonna report me or anything, are you?” Gavin asks softly. “I understand if you have to for your job…” Hank simply snorts and shakes his head, seeming to find the whole idea stupid.

“Abso-fuckin-lutely not,” Hank confirms. “No way I’m ratting you out like that. Not after the shit that me doing my job already caused.” 

Some weight Gavin wasn’t aware he was carrying lifts, and he lets out a small, relieved sigh. “Thanks,” he murmurs, and Hank pats him on the shoulder as he walks past to the door. “Don’t mention it, kid. I’m gonna do some digging and see if I can get us plans for the Kamski mansion as well, but that might take me awhile,” he explains, adding over his shoulder, “So get settled in, you might be here for a week or two.” And with that, he’s gone, the door shutting behind him and the sound of the car’s engine fading away into the street.

Gavin locks eyes with Connor, and realizes this is going to be a rough week or two.

* * *

For Niles, the days blur together into a tangled mess in his mind. Without the sight of the sun or the sound of the leaves growing on the trees to guide him, he has no sense of time. The conditions in the lab don’t help either, the lights going on and off at seemingly random intervals during the day. And then there was the pain. It had been so long since Niles had felt pain, he had almost forgotten what it meant for his body. But Elijah Kamski seemed intent on reminding him of it - whether that was the true purpose of his experimentations or not.

The man himself had only been down to the lab once or twice since he brought Niles there. He had watched a blood drawing procedure, and smiled smugly as Niles did nothing to stop it from happening. As if it were his force of will that was restraining the god in front of him. Really, Niles was just tired. There was no point in struggling, in putting on a show for the human in front of him. He had never bothered with that, not even when he was at the height of his worship. Somehow though, he felt strangely put off by those piercing blue eyes and that lax posture, hands folded simply in front of his waist as Elijah watched the events unfold.

“It is strange, to see a man who will not use his own hands to do the job he himself has set,” Niles commented simply as he slumped back against the wall, arm limp below the tourniquet the workers had wrapped around it. He could feel that it was too tight, but knew it would be useless to try and fumble for it with his bound hands. It wasn’t as if the limb could be permanently lost, anyways, but every beat of his heart had pressure and pain pulsing out from the ring around his bicep. There was a breath of silence between the two men watching each other through the glass, but Niles knew Elijah wouldn’t stay silent. He wasn’t the kind of person for silence.

“I would think you would understand delegation,” Elijah chuckled. “What’s the point in getting your own hands dirty when you have others to do it for you?” He said it with the confidence of someone who wholeheartedly believes they are correct, gaze almost daring Niles to contradict him. 

Niles simply gave a half-hearted shrug, replying, “I understand the principle. But I do not believe you are the only one who has others doing things for him.” The implication was clear in the air - was Elijah simply doing Connor’s bidding, just as the faceless peons were doing for Elijah? It was said without much strategic thought, but Niles saw a hint of annoyance flash across Elijah’s face as he untangled the meaning for himself.

“I’m the one calling the shots here,” Elijah said cooly. “As you may have noticed, you’re not the only one in chains here.” His tone didn’t betray him, but his posture did, shoulders squaring and jaw setting into the ghost of a scowl. Niles could tell he had hit a nerve, but he didn’t feel any satisfaction from it. He was long past the desire to inflict pain on others, and even in his warring days the bloodlust had been stronger than the need for psychological torture. 

“Some of us choose our own shackles,” Niles said simply, turning his head away to indicate that he had no desire to further discuss the issue. For once, Elijah let the silence spread, and left the lab without a word.

Most days after that, Chloe is the one who comes to the lab instead. She is there as the people in white coats fuss over Niles, watching silently and taking notes on her clipboard. She clutches it like a shield, knuckles white during the times when the smell of blood permeates the room. But her eyes never waver from what is happening. No matter what is being done to him, Niles can feel the weight of those big blue eyes resting on him. It isn’t invasive or aggressive, like Elijah’s gaze, but there is an odd energy to it nonetheless. The only time Chloe turns away is when Niles looks up to meet her eyes. Immediately she is transfixed in the effort of writing, or tucking a strand of blond hair back behind her ear. Anything to avoid allowing Niles to see the tears welling up inside the carefully drawn lines of her makeup.

When the procedure is done, and Niles is sitting back inside his glass box, Chloe sits on a small stool nearby and watches. The silence around her is purposeful, made up of tiny shifts in posture, the soft sound of breaths released slowly, and a pencil being delicately drawn across paper. Even her footfalls across the grey tiles of the lab are quiet, the soles of her shoes flat and padded in such a way that she’s barely noticeable but for the shock of her navy blue dress against the stark color scheme. Niles is sure that if he was not so accustomed to the small sounds of the forest, he might not pick up on the fact that she is a real person and not some part of the background processes of the lab.

Niles is laying down this time, all of the strength drained out of him by the prod of needles and monitors. His head is pillowed awkwardly on his arms, and he allows his eyes to slide closed when they want to. There’s no point in staying awake. When his eyes are closed, he can think of Gavin, and of their home in the forest, and of all the things he will do once they are together again. He imagines the loving words he will smother Gavin in, all the kisses he will press against his skin… Niles doesn’t realize he’s smiling until Chloe speaks up. Her voice is soft, but in the silence of this empty room it has the same effect as firing a pistol.

“Why are you smiling?” she asks, and Niles opens his eyes to find her peering curiously down at him. She flinches ever so slightly, but manages not to look away this time. Niles doesn’t have to think at all to have an answer for her, despite the fog that has settled across his mind since he arrived here. 

“I’m thinking about the man I love,” he replies, and this time he can feel the smile spreading slowly across his face. Gavin is so special that even the thought of him still manages to make his heart beat faster, even here, even now. Chloe’s lips purse ever so slightly, and she shifts in her chair, nylon stockings rustling quietly against one another.

“I don’t see why that would make you smile. You’re never going to see him again,” Chloe says finally. “Wouldn’t that make you sad?” 

Niles shakes his head, and then flinches as one of the raw stubs of antler rubs against the floor awkwardly. “Of course I’m going to see him again.” The answer is, again, simple and easy. There is no doubt in Niles mind that he will see Gavin again. Chloe frowns, and it is the first time he has seen her express any of her negative emotions physically. They roil around her in the air, boiling up under her skin so close to the surface that Niles can see it without even really trying. She reminds him of Gavin, in a way. But she’s more afraid than he ever was.

Chloe shakes her head firmly before speaking again. “I’m sorry, that’s just not true,” she insists, and suddenly the words don’t sound like hers any more. “This is a state of the art facility, and without your power there’s no way you’ll be leaving any time soon.” 

Niles wonders how many times she’s heard those lines. Or if she has to perform them regularly, for an audience of one. “I may not be able to leave,” he admits, not too proud to acknowledge the sorry state he’s in, “But Gavin will find me. It might take him a little while, but he’ll get here. He’ll come for me.” Niles can’t imagine the amount of emotional pain this is causing his boyfriend, but he knows he’s not the type to give up. Not any more.

A soft puff of air escapes Chloe’s nose, louder than a proper exhale. But Niles’ eyes are instead drawn to her feet, where one delicate pale blue shoe has started to tap nervously at the tile. Overall, it’s more noise than Niles thinks he has ever heard her make. When he glances back up at her face, her eyes have lowered again to their more demure pose, the courage from earlier all but evaporated. Despite the increase in noise, Chloe refuses to speak again right away, and Niles can feel himself begin to fall back into his previous drowsy state. He doesn’t have the energy right now to pick apart the fluttering pulse and miserable waves of emotion pulsing off of the woman in front of him. 

“But… people don’t do that. They don’t care like that, not about…” 

Chloe’s voice is so soft, almost a whisper, that Niles feels it more than he hears it. He also feels the ending of the sentence that she is too afraid to utter, even here, when there is no one here to make her feel worse about her own words. His gaze softens, and if there were no pane of glass between them, he might have set his hand down nearby Chloe’s, so that she could feel the warmth of his skin without having to endure his touch. “Gavin cares, even though he’s scared, and even though he doesn’t have the right words to explain it,” Niles says gently. He can’t explain to this frightened woman that perhaps there were people who would care about her, because perhaps there weren’t. But he could at least show her a glimpse of what love felt like if he spoke about what he had with Gavin.

So Niles tells Chloe stories, weaving them together with the last of his fading energy. He tells her about mornings waking up tangled together, reveling in the soft touch of skin on skin with no pretense. He describes the way he has watched Gavin’s fingers shake as they weave a crown of flowers together to place on his head, and how he kissed each knuckle in reward. There are stories of their first fight, and the tears Gavin has shed, but throughout it all Niles speaks frankly and openly of how much those moments help him love Gavin even more. Because he is a good person, through and through, flawed but still trying so hard. Niles doesn’t realize he has stopped speaking until he hears the sound of Chloe standing up abruptly.

Niles catches a single glimpse of her face, and it’s pale as if she’s seen a ghost. And perhaps, in a way, she has. If a life unlived and an experience unknown could be considered a ghost, then Chloe has truly seen the other side. There are tears in her eyes again, but she’s making a valiant effort to hold them back, still unwilling to ruin her makeup. She doesn’t say a word, simply rushes out of the lab and leaves Niles where he lays. He hopes, almost distantly, that she won’t get in trouble for being upset. He would hate to give Elijah the satisfaction of that punishment. His eyes slip closed, and when he opens them again the cycle repeats itself, as it has for the past however many days. 

The next time Niles sees Chloe, she is quiet again.

* * *

The days seem to blend together at first for Gavin, but as time passes things shift into a sort of brilliant focus. He’s aware of every day as it passes and leaves him feeling the same emptiness as before. The life Hank and Connor live is regimented, in a way that his and Niles’ is not, and he finds himself aching for the ability to just pick himself up and wander outside. Gavin hadn’t realized how much he enjoyed the ability to just go out into nature and distract his brain from whatever was eating at it until he lost it. Here, he’s trapped, staring at the bland walls of Hank’s home as negative thoughts pile up higher and higher.

And yet, laying on Hank’s couch, bundled up in blankets to fight off the permanent chill that seems to have settled into his bones, Gavin finds that he has changed. He’s not the same person that laid on the sofa and stared at his own ceiling, wishing that maybe the apartment above him would collapse down on him and end it all, just so he wouldn’t have to try and get up to go to work in four hours. Instead, he’s actively trying, well, trying lots of different things. He’s trying not to just burst into tears like he has for the last week, and instead focus on things that could help him and Niles. He’s trying to regulate his breathing, instead of letting his body get overwhelmed. And he’s trying so hard every day to gather information and make plans to rescue his boyfriend. Not a day has passed since that first terrible one where Gavin hasn’t _done_ something.

Gavin may be utterly alone once again, but he’s better than he used to be.

The realization hits him like a physical blow, a soft gasp escaping his lips. Gavin hadn’t noticed, but in the past few weeks, even though Niles isn’t here, he’s still been working hard to do his best. Sure, he still feels miserable, but he hasn’t just sunk into it like he did before he met Niles. Gavin has always just sort of assumed that the reason he felt better in the forest was because his boyfriend was there to help him every day. But now, he realizes that despite everything, it’s _him_ that’s been getting better. Gavin stares at his hands, watching them tremble slightly from the shock before he pulls them back against his chest. He’s never felt like this before, like he actually has power over his own life. It feels good. 

Well, maybe not as good as Niles’ embrace, but Gavin thinks he could get used to this feeling as well. He manages to fall asleep, and in the morning even though his limbs feel like they’ve been coated in lead, he still rolls off the sofa. He’s still the same mess, but at least he can fight back now. The bitter coffee Hank brews them all that morning feels like a victory, the warmth spreading down through Gavin’s body and allowing a tiny smile to spread across his lips. Today is the day they finalize their plans, and Connor is clearing away the dishes so Hank can spread out the blueprints he snuck out of the precinct evidence locker.

“If Jeffrey asks, I’ll just tell him I was following up on the case,” Hank had insisted, but Gavin is still worried. If Hank loses his job over this, he knows he’ll feel terrible. But there’s nothing he can do about that - Niles’ safety is the most important thing right now. They all gather around the map, Hank and Gavin still sipping at their coffee and Connor absently chewing on the pen they’ve been using to make annotations. Gavin wonders vaguely if Hank would still kiss him if Connor’s fangs finally punctured the ink tube inside and he got a mouthful of ink. Gavin’s kissed Niles after he ate leaves and shit, and he’s pretty sure now he’d kiss his boyfriend regardless of the situation. Shaking his head, he forces himself to focus back on the issue at hand.

“So here’s the best point of entry, as we’ve already discussed,” Hank is saying, pointing to the area on the map that Connor has helpfully drawn a large arrow towards. Just there, the Kamski mansion has a set of what look like guest rooms, which don’t have as much heavy security. It seems like anyone who comes to visit is expected to fend for themselves. That’s the most likely place for Gavin to be able to force open a window and sneak inside. “We’ll park the car here, just outside the security perimeter,” Hank continues, “and wait here for you.” He sighs, and Gavin knows exactly what Hank’s going to say next. Gavin sets his jaw and stubbornly crosses his arms in preparation, and that makes Connor giggle.

“No, I’m not letting you two come with,” Gavin insists, and Hank fixes him with a tired frown. 

“I can’t just sit around and wait for you to get killed or captured, kid. That’s not the kind of person I am,” he says, and Gavin can tell that he’s speaking from experience. But his own conscience won’t allow him to drag Connor and Hank even further into a mess that should never have been theirs to deal with. Not to mention, Hank isn’t exactly the most spry, and Gavin doesn’t need anyone slowing him down or telling him to ‘be careful’. His safety isn’t important, even though he knows Niles would be so angry at him for saying that.

Surprisingly, it’s Connor who speaks up and stops the argument before it can start again. “I don’t think we should go in either, Hank,” he says, reaching over and setting a gentle hand on Hank’s arm. “If all three of us go in, there’s no one that’s going to come and save us. If something goes wrong, we can regroup and figure out a next step.” 

It’s moments like this where Gavin has to remember that Connor is cut from the same cloth as Niles - as goofy and energetic as he might be, he’s still a god with thousands of years of experience. Hank looks like he’s struggling with something deep in his core, and then suddenly he deflates, shoulders slumping down.

“I guess. I just hate feeling useless,” Hank admits in a soft grumble. Gavin can’t help the look of confusion that spreads across his face at that. 

“What? You’ve done more for me than fucking anyone, aside from Niles,” he exclaims before he can stop himself. No one had ever taken care of him like this, not even the shitty guys he had ‘properly’ dated instead of just fucking in bar bathrooms. Connor is watching the two of them quietly, but his hand is still on Hank’s arm. Hank slowly sets his own hand over top of it as he watches Gavin, expression inscrutable.

“I’m glad we could help you out then,” Hank finally says, and there’s more recognition and understanding in that sentence than Gavin thinks he can handle. He averts his eyes, looking back at the map instead, like that will let him get to Niles faster. 

“Me too,” he says softly, barely above a whisper. But he can see Connor smile, and maybe for once, Gavin hasn’t fucked things up by opening his big mouth. 

They spend the rest of the evening going over the plan again and again in between innings of whatever baseball game is on that night. Gavin tries not to let the jitters get to him, and strangely, it’s easier to do when he has two other people squashed onto the sofa with him. Connor never seems to stop talking, but when Hank or Gavin can get a word in edgewise, it feels nice. Natural. Like everyone in the conversation is welcomed, not vaguely tolerated. Sumo is a constant warm presence bumping up against their legs, and there are blankets strewn across laps. Sometimes, they even laugh together, and that’s a strange new feeling for Gavin. 

He tries to hold it close to his heart as they get into the car the next day, hoodie zipped up to his chin. He isn’t bothering with a mask, but feels better if he can hide some of his identity with the hood. The car is largely quiet, Sumo left behind at the house for this particular mission. There’s an energy clouding the air, a sort of nervous feeling that has Gavin chewing at his lip as he looks out the window. They drive out of Detroit proper and through the suburbs, the city eventually falling away to empty fields. Kamski’s mansion is far enough out of the city that it’s surrounded by vast acreage, because of course it is. Gavin wonders darkly if there’s a single rich person who doesn’t waste their money on their own vanity.

The mansion crests into view on the horizon, and Hank slows the car, pulling off onto the shoulder of the road. They’re close enough to see the way it’s constructed - all odd angles of modern steel and concrete - but far enough away that the security cameras shouldn’t be triggered. Gavin gets out of the car as soon as they’re not moving, unable to contain his restless energy any more. He hears the other two get out as well, and turns with an accusing stare. Hank puts his hands up in a gesture of surrender, leaning on the car and shooting Gavin a lopsided grin.

“Just seeing you off. You be safe in there, okay? I don’t actually want to have to mount a second rescue effort,” Hank says, and the way he says it is enough to pull a weak chuckle out of Gavin. 

“Sure thing, old man. Wouldn’t want you to strain your back on my account,” he fires back, and the banter feels natural at this point. Connor simply grins and waves as Gavin begins the journey towards the mansion, and Gavin would be lying if he didn’t peek back a few times to check if he was still waving. It’s oddly comforting to know those two were waiting for him to come back.

For _them_ to come back, Gavin reminds himself grimly, patting the bag he’s tied to his belt and remembering exactly what he’s here to do. He’s here to rescue Niles, and nothing, not even this stupidly imposing mansion, will stop him. Regardless of his determination, Gavin can feel his heart starting to race as he approaches the window he’s chosen to break into. He takes a few deep breaths, pulling the screwdriver out of his pocket and jiggling open the rudimentary lock on the outside of the window frame. Hank had given him some weirdly specific instructions on how to break into the mansion, and Gavin hoped that one day, he would get to hear the story behind that.

The window finally pops open, and Gavin slides it open, clambering awkwardly up and into the sparsely decorated room inside. Of course, he had never been the most agile person on the planet, and so he manages to get his foot caught on the lip of the windowsill. Before he can stop himself, he’s tumbling to the ground in an undignified heap. A few muted curses escape, but Gavin is suddenly dead silent as he hears the sound of footsteps approaching. His heart is trying to beat out of his chest, panic rising in his veins and freezing him in place. He can’t get caught _now_ , not right away, he has to move, he has to do something, he has to -- 

Suddenly, the door slides open and Gavin is staring at delicate flats and nylon-clad legs. His eyes drift upwards to meet startled wide blue eyes, and the woman in front of him gasps.

“ _You came_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHOHO so it was Connor all along :3c There were some pretty good guesses last time as to who might have been behind the 'god kidnapping' strategy, and some of those characters may come into play later... Fun fact, did you know that mourning jewelry was still in use in the 1800s in America? People would wear anything from rings to lockets to pocket watches to commemorate the dead, usually made in gold and black! 
> 
> One more chapter for Gavin to try and rescue his boyfriend! Who do you think discovered him? And will they be an ally? As always, any kudos or comments brighten my day and are cherished <3 <3
> 
> The final chapter will be up the day after tomorrow, so never fear, the cliffhanger will be resolved soon! C:


	3. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, at the end of all things! Well, not quite, but at the end of this fic XD This chapter is probably the most emotionally loaded, and I very much hope you can all enjoy seeing how these characters grow and move forward together <3 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left a kudos/comment already, your support has really brightened my week and filled me with more excitement for the next parts of this series!!

“ _ You came _ .”

The words are so soft that Gavin wonders if he’s imagining things due to the insane amount of stress he’s experiencing. It takes him a moment to focus on the figure in front of him, but when the panic clears he realizes he knows this woman. It’s the blonde woman from the forest, who was Kamski’s shadow. Right now she’s looking down at Gavin like she’s seeing a ghost - eyes wide and fearful, very little color in her face, and hands clutched awkwardly to her chest. The realization hits Gavin suddenly, that  _ she’s _ afraid of  _ him _ . Usually it’s the other way around, and he shuffles into a sitting position, holding his hands palms out to show that he doesn’t mean her any harm.

“I’m just here for Niles, please, I’m not going to steal anything,” Gavin pleads, afraid that at any moment this woman will start screaming her head off, or run out of the room to phone the cops. Instead, she very slowly turns, takes two steps backwards, and softly closes the door to the room. Gavin’s heart awkwardly skips a beat, then begins to slow as she leans against it as if to barricade them in here. Maybe she wasn’t going to rat him out. Maybe this was going to be okay. Honestly, that had been his mantra for the past two weeks, so why stop now?

A long, slow period of silence descends between the two of them as they size each other up, but Gavin doesn’t have time to sit and stare like this. He slowly rises to his feet, but decides against advancing on the woman. No sense in taking any chances. Instead, he lowers his hands to his sides, and tries again to get her to speak. “I’m Gavin. We met before, in the forest? I don’t remember your name, I’m really sorry,” he says, and the admission is honest. That night when Kamski and Hank and Connor all crashed into his peaceful life was mostly a blur in his memory of panic. Gavin’s never been good at names, anyways.

“My name is Chloe,” the woman finally says, her voice still soft, but gaining some confidence and volume the more the silence outside the room announces that they have not been noticed. Gavin nods to try and show that he’s understood, but before he can speak again Chloe forges ahead. “I know who you are. Niles talks about you a lot. He told me you would come for him, and I…” She trails off, then takes a deep breath to finish, “I didn’t believe him. But you’re here. And his name is one of the first words out of your mouth.” 

Gavin is sure that he should be partly offended by the fact that Chloe didn’t think he was the kind of man to try and rescue his boyfriend. But then he notices the look of downright wonder on her face and reconsiders. Perhaps there’s something else at play here.

“Well yeah, I mean. He’s my boyfriend, I care about him a lot,” Gavin says, and his voice catches at the end of the sentence. He’s been thinking a lot about his feelings for Niles, and about words and the weight they carry. Gavin from a year ago never would have even thought about the value of one little word, and yet… 

Chloe swallows hard, repeating, “You care about him a lot. He cares about you too.” 

Gavin nods, unsure of what to say in response. This woman is acting in a way that’s totally foreign to Gavin, and he doesn’t know what to do. He’s never been the smartest at unraveling emotions in others or in himself, and that’s very obvious right now. Added onto that the fact that he doesn’t exactly have time for whatever this is, and it’s starting to make Gavin fidgety. The silence pools around them yet again, but this time it’s Chloe who brushes it aside.

“I didn’t think people did that for each other. Cared, you know, enough to do things. He told me that was a lie. That I’d never have that, because no one else would ever care about someone like me. No one but him…” 

Chloe isn’t visibly fidgeting as she stumbles over her words, not like Gavin does, but he feels a sick sense of recognition as he looks across at her face. Oh, fuck. Yeah. He knows what she’s feeling. Or at least some of it. Surprisingly, instead of the sadness and the sick pit of anxiety in his stomach that he usually feels, all Gavin feels now is anger. 

“Well fuck that bullshit.”

Gavin is as surprised by his own voice as Chloe is, both of their eyes widening. But Gavin plows forward, intent on riding this wave of righteous indignation as far as it will get him. He’s learned to take any break from the usual abuse his brain will give him and just run with it. “Fuck that. That’s not true at all. Niles is fucking gorgeous and kind and so smart and he still loves me!” Gavin says, words gaining confidence as he speaks. “Yeah, he loves me. Even though I’m a fuckup and I can’t say it back yet. And I wake up every day baffled by that shit. But it’s just not true that people won’t care for you if they’re not Elijah fucking Kamski.”

The speech ends, and Gavin is looking at Chloe as she tries to internalize what he’s just dumped out of his heart and into the air between them. Several inscrutable expressions pass across her face, and Gavin suddenly realizes she’s clutching at her dress, her perfect blue shoes tapping anxiously at the tile. 

“It’s okay. If I found someone, you definitely will. Maybe you have to run away to the forest to find them, but they’re out there. Lots of them way better than what you already have,” Gavin tries to encourage, unable to stop the wry smile at the ludicrous nature of his advice. But it’s true, all of it. People like them are worth it, and they deserve better. That’s what Niles has been telling Gavin all these months, and he’s not even here to appreciate his lessons being put to use.

“It’s okay,” Chloe repeats slowly, nodding her head, then louder again, “It’s okay. I can just leave.” It sounds like the resolution to an argument she’s been having in her head for god knows how long, and she’s finally reached a satisfying conclusion. Gavin watches as she sets her lips in a determined line, smoothing down her dress and readjusting her stance. She’s still a small woman, but he can see the way she shifts her shoulders back, and suddenly she doesn’t look quite so minute.

“If I give you instructions, will you be able to find the lab on your own?” Chloe asks, and Gavin is too stunned to do more than nod. He had hoped she would just let him go, but never in his wildest dreams had he hoped he would get help in finding Niles. “Alright. You do that, I have other business to attend to.” Her language is formal and crisp, voice back to the controlled tone Gavin remembers from the forest. He thinks that maybe that’s the persona she’s most comfortable with. He doesn’t ask what ‘other business’. Maybe he can tell that if he does, the tenuous courage Chloe has built up will shatter.

Instead, Gavin walks forward when she gestures for him to join her at the door, peeking out and watching as she points and whispers directions through the bland white halls. It’s obvious Elijah subscribes to the ‘minimalism makes me seem richer’ school of thought, since the mansion looks like somebody has stolen all but the biggest and most impressive looking art pieces. It gives Gavin the creeps, honestly. Not that anything here needs to work particularly hard to do that. He’s already halfway to a heart attack just from the general situation. But he concentrates as best he can, forcing his brain to commit to memory the instructions Chloe is giving him.

“Do you think you can make it?” Chloe asks softly, and Gavin’s first thought is to blurt out ‘of fucking course not’. Because this situation is insane, even more so now that she’s describing in person what Gavin has only seen on a map before. 

But instead he takes a deep breath and nods. “Yeah, I’ll manage,” he says, shooting her a half grin. He’s got to get his adrenaline going again, or he’s not going to make it, so he lets himself think of Niles again and feels his heart start to beat with a little more purpose. 

With one last glance at Chloe, who is watching him as if he is the last sane thing in her world (a mistake to be sure), Gavin steps out into the hallway and strides away in the direction of Niles.

* * *

Chloe steps out into the same hallway and turns away from Gavin’s rapidly retreating figure. She feels oddly detached - not at all the way she thought she would feel - as if she is floating outside of her body and looking down at it. Her heart is pounding, but not in the way it usually does when she heads to Elijah’s office. No, the fear is still there, but it’s being overpowered by a strange sense of relief. These past few weeks she has felt a building pressure, as if something inside of her chest were filling up with all the hatred and hurt and loneliness she’s endured over the countless years. It was dreadful, and Chloe had thought more than once that she might prefer an absence of feeling to whatever this was building to.

But Gavin… Gavin and Niles, they were different. They were an exact antithesis to everything Elijah had told her all these years. And they had  _ proven it _ , not just lied to her with words or promises. Gavin was here, looking for Niles, even though he was by his own admission woefully underprepared for this. Luckily, Chloe is not underprepared, despite everything. She has been thinking about this, perhaps shamefully dreaming of this moment, for weeks. And now she feels nothing but a strange charge of energy as she approaches the office door. Elijah is not here, she knows that, knows his schedule like the back of her own hand and better. She pushes the door open silently and steps inside.

The desk with its many monitors is a black spot against the huge glass spread of the floor-to-ceiling windows. Chloe approaches it and, out of habit, begins to straighten the papers Elijah has left spread out in untidy clumps and bunches. When she realizes what she’s doing she recoils as if bitten, and one piece of paper slips off the desk and glides elegantly to the floor. The hiss of it settling against the tile hides the sharp intake of breath as Chloe steadies herself to keep moving forward. After a moment of steeling herself, she reaches into a drawer and pulls a single usb drive out of the box Elijah keeps there. She doesn’t need to check, she knows which one it is. She had carried this one in secret for days before depositing it back into the pile, just below the layer of ones that he usually uses.

Chloe cradles the drive at first as if it is a living thing, then closes her fist around it tightly. This is a weapon, and one that she has honed to a deadly edge. She reaches the door to the office and slowly pulls it open, peering down the hallways just in case. And just as well - down at the other end she hears footsteps approaching, and pulls back into the shadow of the door to hide and watch. It’s not Elijah, she would recognize his footsteps anywhere, and it’s not one of the lab workers come to deliver a report. Instead, she sees Connor striding down the hall away from his indoor garden and towards the main entryway.

Odd, to see him move with such purpose and speed. Generally, Connor moved with the relaxed air of someone who has all the time in the world to get wherever he’s going. He must have some business outside, Chloe thinks, and she is glad that that business is taking him far away from her. He has never so much as looked at her, to be fair, but she dislikes the way he smiles, and she dislikes the task of watering the plants in his garden. They are all beautiful, but also all poisonous enough to kill if she were to make a misstep. 

It’s a good thing Chloe never makes those. 

Her footsteps towards Elijah’s living quarters are no mistake now either, although her heart is beating fast again. She passes an open door - one of the sitting rooms left to air out in the absence of guests - and spots yet another collection of weapons. Elijah always had a sad sort of obsession with ‘the East’, as he called it, and often spent large amounts of money on purchasing decorative (or real, Chloe honestly had no idea) katanas. They hang there on the wall, their decorative silk cords a strange pop of color in the stark black and white of the room. And Chloe feels, for the first time, as if she is  _ entitled _ to something. If he would not pay her a living wage, then she is going to take what she feels she is owed.

Chloe removes the swords from the wall with quiet efficiency and piles them by the door in a tidy bundle. She’ll come by here on her way out of the mansion, and pick them up before she goes. Now, assured of some sort of money when she leaves, Chloe makes her final approach. She knocks on the door to his private quarters, because of course she knocks, and then quietly slips inside.

And there he is, Elijah Kamski, sitting in his dressing gown and watching god knows what kind of atrocities on the television. Chloe has only ever politely pretended to care as he explains the importance of understanding the way wars are waged, thinking to herself that there is only so much death one person can watch before they must scream. Perhaps Elijah has already screamed so much that he is now mute. She used to think that made him worth pitying. Now, she has been wrung too dry to think of pity. Footsteps small but measured, Chloe approaches Elijah in his seat, stopping just shy of halfway into the room.

“Elijah,” she says, and at first he ignores her.

“Elijah,” she says again, “I’m leaving.” This time she waits patiently as he turns the volume of the television all the way off, then slowly swivels to look at her. 

“What do you mean by that, Chloe? Some errand you need to get done?” Elijah asks, not even bothering to stand up as she does the bravest thing she thinks she has ever done in her life. She shakes her head, the motion of it unpracticed. Her ponytail remains in its neat position over one shoulder, despite the slight upset. Her appearance always needs to stay the same. 

“No, I’m leaving the mansion. I’m leaving you,” she repeats, adding more detail each time she says it and feeling a strange swell of relief as all the words finally leave her lips. Her feet are firmly planted on the ground, and she is as firm in her determination as her grip is firm on the usb drive.

Perhaps that firmness is what finally sends a jolt of concern across Elijah’s face. She has always bent for him, whichever way he chose to push. He stands, finally acknowledging her presence in the room properly. “And why would you want to do that?” he asks, voice still measured and calm as he eyes the way she’s standing, her one fist still clenched tight around her ‘weapon’. 

“You know why,” Chloe retorts, a quaver attempting to find a hold in her voice, but she pushes it down and continues, “Explaining would do nothing. I don’t feel like it, either.” Truly, to list all of the crimes committed against her would be like witnessing them again, and she knows she isn’t strong enough for that now.

“I don’t think you’re being very fair right now, Chloe,” Elijah insists, eyes narrowing as he takes a step forward. “If you leave, what am I going to do without you?” 

Chloe swallows hard, but doesn’t move. “You can figure that out yourself,” she retorts. “I’m leaving, and you can’t stop me. And you can’t stop the others, either.” 

Elijah’s expression hardens - he hates being told what to do or not to do. She knows he’s built his entire life so that no one can tell him what to do, and now here she is directly disobeying him. If he were any other man, Chloe might be afraid of his hand snaking out to strike her, but that’s never been his preferred method.

Instead, Elijah’s tone drops to honey sweetness, insisting, “Darling, you know I can’t do it without you. You’re special, you know that. The people out there, they won’t get that, they won’t appreciate you the way I do.” Chloe almost flinches away at those familiar words. Everything in her body is telling her to stop, to listen to Elijah. He’s right, she knows this. He always takes care of her, and from what she’s seen of the world outside… What was she thinking, to even dare to leave the mansion? And besides, she loves being his special person, being the only one he lets in so close. It’s an honor, she should be thanking him for it.

And yet.

And yet, Chloe remembers the softness in Niles’ voice, and the determined set of Gavin’s jaw. There  _ are _ good people out there, and there  _ is _ love, and the chance of that is better than anything she has here. So instead of nodding meekly and dropping her head down the way she always does, preparing for whatever punishment Elijah will visit upon her in the next weeks, Chloe raises her chin defiantly and sets gaze against his. She won’t let him win, not today. And she’s certainly not going to let him keep hurting that poor man in the lab, or his half brother. For shame.

“I’m sure there’s plenty of world for me to discover that for myself in,” Chloe says firmly, holding up her hand to show the usb drive, “And if you dare follow me or those other men, I’ll release all of this.” She’s always had access to all of Elijah’s dirty little business secrets, and even his personal ones. After all, who else was going to clean up the mess? So it had been simple to compile the worst of the worst into one little folder, and know that she was simply a few clicks away from submitting dangerous material to the press at any moment. It wouldn’t kill Elijah’s business or send him to jail, oh no. She has no doubt he was smart enough to slither out of permanent consequences. But the shame and infamy would follow him for years - ruining the perfect image he prided himself on so much.

Chloe can see the realization in Elijah’s eyes, as he weighs his options. He could lunge at her right now, overpower her with ease, but he doesn’t. Because he knows that if he does, he’ll lose his control over her even further. They both know that she’s not really free, not yet, and she maybe never will be. She might go out into the wide world and be as disappointed as Elijah always warned her of. And then where will she turn? Back to the mansion and back to him. So instead of the immediate victory, Elijah steps back and decides to play the long game. He is actively and visibly betting his own security against her free will and courage with a clear confidence in winning, and that shouldn’t hurt as much as it does.

“Fine. Have it your way, Chloe. But don’t be surprised if this all ends in tears on your part,” Elijah warns, the venom in his voice a quiet undertone. It’s enough to make Chloe shiver, but she gathers what’s left of her courage and simply nods again, stepping back first with one foot, then the other, then again and again in quick succession until she’s at the door. She looks back one last time, to see Elijah standing there in the silence of the room, and almost feels a twinge of guilt. He’s going to be so alone here without her. Chloe shakes her head, reminding herself that if he wanted to, Elijah wouldn’t have to be alone. He’s the one with all the power here.

“Goodbye, Elijah,” she says, and slides the door shut behind herself.

* * *

Niles is slumped against the inner corner of his cell, his eyes drifting towards closed. His body is tired, in a way he’s never really experienced before. The tests they perform are one part genuine scientific interest, and one larger part human cruelty. Niles knows his body is covered in half-healed contusions and bruises, and he doesn’t have the strength to even hum words that would soothe his injured flesh. He cannot die, he knows this, but he wonders idly if this is how humans feel before they do. As if it would be easier just to close their eyes and never bother opening them again. His connection to the forest is severed, and while he has faith in Gavin, every day without him is a new blow to his aching heart.

When Niles hears the door open, he doesn’t bother to look up. At this hour, it’s most likely some assistant or other here to collect samples or tidy up paperwork. Although, he thinks with some amount of despair, he cannot tell if his perception of time has been completely warped by this place. Perhaps it is time yet again for the tests to begin, and he is in for another round of punishment. Regardless, that is still no reason to bother opening his eyes - they will do what they like regardless of his involvement.

It is the sound of his own name that rouses Niles from his feverish state of half sleep - his name whispered in a terrifyingly familiar voice, accompanied by the sound of a body dropping to the ground right outside his glass confinement. Niles’ eyes snap open then, and as he is greeted by the sight he had so often wished for, it feels at first as if his mind is playing a horrible kind trick on him. But no, Niles has always trusted his senses, even here in this white hell. So therefore, it must be Gavin that is sitting on the ground, hands pressed up against the glass as if he can press right through to bundle Niles up in his arms.

“Niles!” Gavin repeats, and his voice is a terrible muddle of emotions. If he had more energy, Niles thinks, he could pick them apart and soothe them into a more manageable state. But now, it’s all he can do to pick up his head and take in the sight of his boyfriend. 

“Gavin, I’m sorry,” he says, and the words surprise even him, “I’m so sorry, I left you all alone. I’ve missed you, love.” Gavin’s breath hitches at that, and his hands clench into fists against the glass.

“Don’t you dare apologize!” Gavin says, voice rising. “It’s not your fault Elijah’s a bastard! I missed you too, you idiot, I’m not mad at you at all!” 

The emotions swirling off of him are almost too much for Niles to bear in this weakened state, a strange feeling starting to rise in his own chest to match. Is it relief? Is it love? It is always love, when he sees Gavin, but this feels different. 

Gavin takes another deep breath, his forehead resting against the glass. His eyes flick up towards Niles as he admits, “I was so scared, Ni. I was so scared I’d never see you again, no matter how hard I tried. That I wouldn’t get the chance to tell you…” 

Gavin’s voice breaks, the sign of a sob trying to escape up through his throat, but he pushes down the urge. He’s determined, Niles can see it in the set of his jaw and the way his brows furrow together. The air is full of energy, pulsing and twisting between the two of them, knitting together in new and sacred ways. Niles doesn’t speak, his eyes fixed on Gavin, fixed on the man he’s been in love with since they first met all those months ago in the forest.  _ He is being so brave _ , Niles thinks dimly,  _ he is being so brave all for my sake.  _

_ No. For our sake. _

“I love you.”

There they are, those words that Niles has felt simmering beneath Gavin’s skin but never fully formed. They hit Niles like a physical blow, like the falling of raindrops on bare skin, like the tears dripping off his chin and down onto his chest. 

Niles realizes with sudden, terrible clarity that he is crying. His fingers touch his cheeks to confirm, and come away damp. For the first time in all his thousands of years, he’s crying. His shoulders are shaking suddenly, small hiccuping breaths gasping down his throat. Oh, but Niles has been waiting so long to hear those words, he can hardly bear the weight of them now. It feels like coming home, to a home he never knew he left but for the comfort he feels now. 

When Niles looks up and over towards Gavin, his vision is blurred and watery, everything shimmering as if obstructed by some unknown force. But he can still make out his boyfriend’s form, his hands pressed against the glass so hard they’re white - he wants in and Niles wants out. He needs to hold Gavin now, more than anything, needs to show him he’s loved and cared for and appreciated. Suddenly, Gavin is scrambling to his feet, and at first Niles is frightened he might run away. But after a few moments of frantic scrabbling at different panels, the door to the glass enclosure hisses open, and Niles holds up his arms to welcome Gavin’s warm body pressing up against his.

They fit together as if they were never meant to be apart. Gavin’s face is pressed into his neck, and warm hands are soothing down his sides. Niles lets the tears drip down onto Gavin’s hoodie, and whispers soft words of love that sound more like supplication than any prayer he’s ever been offered. They stay pressed against each other for the infinity of several heartbeats, before Gavin sits back and kisses away the salty remains of Niles’ tears with gentle lips, his stubble scratching at Niles’ cheeks in a familiar yet unknown way that makes him smile properly for the first time since they parted.

“I’ve never seen you cry,” Gavin says softly, hands cradling Niles’ face. “I’m so sorry.” 

Niles simply shakes his head, responding with a voice that is only now steady, “I’ve never been happier, my darling. I’m so proud to have shed my first tears for you.” 

Gavin flushes and presses their foreheads together, and Niles knows that he doesn’t know what to say to something as weighty as that. So he doesn’t force an answer, understanding that sometimes, for his boyfriend, silence is the best he can offer. 

Eventually, Gavin moves again, declaring, “We’re getting you out of here. Oh, first...” He reaches down to a pouch that’s strung on his hip, fumbling for the catch before pulling out a collection of strange items. A bunch of pebbles, some sticks, a leaf, and several pine boughs are cradled in his hand, and as soon as the touch Niles’ waiting palms he feels the familiar energy whisper across his skin. It isn’t the same as being home, but the power of a token given in such earnest love is enough to make him feel as if he is waking up after a long and fitful sleep. He closes his hand around them and closes his eyes as well, a familiar tune humming up and out of his throat without a second thought.

Niles feels Gavin startle against him at the same time as he feels the collar and shackles fall away. The bars and screws holding them together are now rusted into oblivion, and the iron itself breaks apart into halves that easily fall from him. He opens his eyes to see Gavin beaming at him with pride, and feels as if he could do anything in this moment. Even stand, although his legs are weak and shaking at first. Gavin helps him, gentle hands on his back and on his arm. Niles thinks at first that it is strange, to have their positions so thoroughly reversed. But as he has told Gavin so many times, there is no shame in accepting support - be that support in the mind or the heart, or a more tangible support as they walk out of the glass enclosure together, Gavin’s arm wrapped carefully around his waist.

The mansion is silent but for the sound of their feet against the tiles. Gavin doesn’t speak, and Niles can tell that even now he’s still afraid. Rightly so, he supposes, since their escape from this place is still not a given. There is Elijah Kamski to contend with, as well as Connor, although concentrating now, Niles is unable to feel his presence within the building. Strange, given his obsession with control over everything that happens here. Perhaps it is simply because he is feeling too weak to do more than a cursory exploration of the energy in the area, Niles thinks, and then thinks nothing more of it. More important is the fact that each step brings them closer to freedom. 

Gavin leads them through the halls of Elijah’s mansion, and Niles thinks that he understands somewhat more about the man who owns this place now. Conspicuous emptiness is a sign that something is missing, although it may not have left any trace behind. Were Elijah a more interesting person, perhaps Niles would have considered what exactly that thing was. And who might benefit from exploiting its loss. As it is, he simply looks down at where he can see Gavin’s hand curled around his side. That is real, and that has not been lost. They pass by door after shut door, until suddenly there is one left cracked open, and Gavin is ushering them through it. 

“Sorry, we’re gonna have to go out through the window,” Gavin says with some embarrassment. “I didn’t really want to risk taking us out through any of the doors, and I know this is safe ‘cause I came in this way.” 

Niles chuckles, thinking of how easy it would have been for him to vault through such an opening on any other day. Experiencing this weakened state has given him an appreciation for the limits of a human body. “You will have to help me, but we will manage,” he says, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Gavin’s head. It feels good, to be able to do that once again. Gavin smells of someone else’s home, and someone else’s food, but he is still also uniquely  _ Niles _ ’. Those marks are buried too deep in him to be washed away by a few short weeks.

It’s awkward to clamber through the window, and Niles gets his antlers caught on the frame at one point, a surge of pain shooting through him at the awkward tugging sensation. He knows that he must already look a mess - antlers maimed and skin bruised and scabbed over, but Gavin’s fingers on his body are as gentle as ever. He leans up on his tip-toes to kiss at as much of Niles’ antlers as he can reach, a human gesture he assures him is ‘gonna make it stop hurting’. As silly as it is, Niles can’t help but feel comforted by the feeling of Gavin’s lips on him. The pain is still there, but it’s bearable with his boyfriend so close by his side.

The mansion retreats behind them, and just as Niles is sure he will need to stop and rest for a moment, even with Gavin supporting him, a vehicle and two familiar faces come into view. Gavin waves and calls out, and Hank turns from where he’s fussing over Connor to greet them with a relieved smile. A sense of relief sweeps over Niles as well, followed immediately by concern as Connor peers around from behind Hank - completely drenched in blood. It’s smeared around his mouth, where Hank has obviously been trying to wipe it off, and the bright hawaiian shirt he’s wearing is splattered with patches of red that is fast drying into rusty brown. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not my blood!” Connor announces proudly, and suddenly Niles does not need to wonder further about the whereabouts of their other brother. He is glad to see that this one is the one standing and being fussed over by his human, and not the other way around. Gavin is spluttering awkwardly by his side, but Niles soothes his questions with a meaningful look. There will be time enough to discuss the spilling of blood by gods, and what could have prompted such a confrontation between brothers. 

“Let’s get the fuck out of here, if you’re both ready to go. I’ve had quite enough of today, thanks.” Hank says, apparently giving up on cleaning Connor any further. Instead, he’s just laid a bunch of Sumo’s towels on the front passenger seat so Connor doesn’t stain the upholstery any worse than it already has been. Gavin helps Niles into the car, tucking his antlers in ever so gently so that he doesn’t strain his already aching neck and back. There is a ring of bruises around his neck in the shape of the collar, he already knows this without even seeing his own reflection. Once all limbs are safely inside the vehicle, they’re off, Hank setting his foot down on the gas pedal with a ferocity none of them expected.

“Let’s get you home,” Hank says, glancing at Niles in the rearview mirror, and he feels a swell of gratitude. It feels good to be in the company of those who would rather help than harm. He doesn’t ask after the logistics of the trip - it is a long way from here to his home in the forest, or so he assumes - instead curling up against Gavin as best he can and letting his eyes slip closed. This time, Niles feels himself actually drifting off into what could only be described as peaceful sleep. He trusts that Gavin will be there when he wakes up, and that is enough of a comfort in itself.

* * *

Once Niles clearly drifts off to sleep on his shoulder, Gavin lets loose the tirade of questions he has for Hank and Connor. The plan, it soon becomes clear, is to stop by Hank’s house just to grab Sumo and some snacks (and also to wash Connor off), before booking it back to the forest. With no life-threatening injuries as far as they can see, and no way to get him to a doctor, Hank and Connor’s best bet to help Niles is to get him home. Connor has never been injured by humans like Niles is right now, but he insists that getting back to the seat of his power always helps remedy any illness. Gavin can only hope that will prove true for his poor boyfriend, who looks so pale next to him.

When questioned about the blood, Connor is much more cagey in his answers. “I was defending Hank,” he says solemnly. “I did what I had to.” 

Gavin pushes for more from Hank, who just shakes his head. “I’m glad you weren’t there for it, kid. I’ve seen a lot during my time on the force, but that…” He trails off, looking at Connor for some sort of reassurance. 

The god reaches over and sets a hand on his thigh, squeezing it a little. Gavin recognizes it as a familiar gesture between the two of them, which makes him realize just how much time the three of them have been spending together these past few weeks. He tries his best not to think about it, but for the rest of the ride there’s a nagging reminder in the back of his head that he’ll probably never see them again.

_ Why would they want to see him again, anyways, _ Gavin has to admit to himself. He’s done nothing but cause problems for the two of them, ending in Connor covered in blood and Hank probably under suspicion at his job. There’s an edge of misery to Gavin’s posture even as he watches Niles sleeping so peacefully, the harsh lighting of the cloudless sky slowly bleeding into dim greens and browns as the car winds its way through the forest. 

It seems as if Connor can tell that Gavin is upset, although not about what, because he turns and says, “Don’t worry, Gavin. We’re almost there. Niles is going to be fine.” Gavin doesn’t have the heart to correct him, so he simply nods.

In his defense, Connor is right, and the further into the forest they drive, the better Niles looks. A flush returns to his skin, his breathing evens out, and even some of the less terrible bruises begin to fade away. It’s like magic, but so much of Niles is like that that Gavin doesn’t even register it any more. He’s just happy to see his boyfriend looking more alive, the promise of seeing him healthy and normal again enough to get Gavin through the terrible spiral happening in his brain even now. By the time they arrive at that little parking lot from before, Niles almost looks as if he were just taking a nap after a long day of work. Not that he’s ever done that before, but the idea makes Gavin smile a little.

“Wake up, darling,” he murmurs, the endearment managing to slip off his tongue despite the fact that there’s an audience in the car. He gently pets at Niles’ hair, not wanting to jolt him out of this much-needed rest. Niles takes a moment to react, his eyes fluttering open slowly as he takes in his surroundings. After catching a glimpse of the greenery outside the car window, his gaze immediately flies up to Gavin’s face, a soft smile that’s so fond it’s blinding taking up residence on his lips.

“We’re home,” Niles says, and Gavin’s heart stutters, his chest warm. 

“We’re home,” he echoes, and takes Niles’ hand to squeeze it. Everything else - the worry over the future, the consequences of what they’ve just done, the people they might be about to lose - that’s all insignificant in this moment. And Gavin has to admit, as they get out of the car and he smells the clean air of the forest again, that he’s missed this place. He had been aware of missing Niles, of course, like missing a crucial part of himself, but he didn’t expect to miss the forest itself. Now though, he’s itching to get on the path and feel himself surrounded by trees again, to visit their favorite little glens and hills. Maybe he’s finally found a place to stay, no matter how weird it might seem to the rest of the world. 

“Do you two need any help gettin’ back to your cave?” Hank asks, leaning up against the side of the car and watching Niles and Gavin marvel at their surroundings. 

Niles looks over to shake his head, responding, “No, we’ll be fine. I could never be lost here, and we can take our time together.” Gavin is immediately comforted by the thought of slowly walking together with Niles through their forest, sharing silence or talking about what has happened to them in the weeks they’ve been apart. 

Well, maybe they can do the talking later. He doesn’t want Niles to cry again. 

Bracing himself for the inevitable goodbye, Gavin looks down at his shoes when suddenly Connor pipes up. “So when can we come by again?” he asks, looking between Hank and Niles as if they’re going to whip out planners or something. “Because I don’t want to miss another whole name change!” He’s looking at Niles with a look Gavin recognizes - it’s hopeful but a little self-doubting, like he’s wondering if Niles will say yes or not. Niles simply smiles and gestures for his brother to come closer so they can properly embrace.

“You are welcome any time of any day,” Niles murmurs, and Connor’s face lights up. 

“We’ll give you two a few weeks to recover at least before we descend on you again,” Hank chimes in with a chuckle. “And Gavin, you want us to bring you anything when we do?” 

Gavin’s heart is racing, but for the first time it’s not from panic. It’s excitement and relief that makes him laugh almost disbelievingly, saying, “Maybe some chocolate? That’s the one thing I miss.” 

Now they’re all laughing together, and Connor is babbling excitedly about all the different snacks they’ll bring and how Niles will have to try modern human food because it’s amazing.

The feeling of that moment sticks with Gavin, even as he and Niles walk alone together through the forest. He’s not alone, not any more. He has Niles back, and he has… well, he has friends. It seems difficult to accept, but for once he’s managed to talk down the cruel whisperings in the back of his mind. Gavin smiles up at his boyfriend and squeezes his hand happily.

“I love you,” Gavin says, and he means it. It’s the truth finally set free, it’s a promise, and it feels like a magic of his own. What else could explain the loving look Niles has on his face, or the way his lips feel when they kiss? The forest blooms around them, but Gavin only has eyes for his god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW!!! So there you have it folks, the happy ending I promised! Even Chloe got a happy ending, in her own way! I'm so proud of Gavin and Chloe, and I hope you all enjoyed the way their stories developed. Let me know what you thought, I love hearing all of your theories and feelings <3
> 
> I know there are a lot of loose ends here: What happened to Elijah and poisonous Connor? Why is Connor covered in blood? Where will Chloe go now? And I am happy to report that all of those questions will be answered in the next two fics! C: I'll be starting to write the next part, _The Tower_ , soon, which follows Hank and Connor during the time when Gavin is inside the mansion. I can't wait to share it with you all sometime in 2020~ 
> 
> Thank you all for a wonderful 2019 of BE9, if you're new or if you've been commenting/kudosing on all my fics, I appreciate you all so much <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my obligatory reminder that Dabbing Cabbage will one day pay for his crimes even if I have to do it myself!
> 
> I’m available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there <3


End file.
